


Have We Met Before?

by elvirakitties



Series: It All Started with A Crown [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Bashing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Began

Severus glanced to Tom, he was very nervous. This wasn't just another gathering of clans, this was the announcement of a new leader in the Royal Living Vampire clan. They had been summoned home, to represent part of the Tepes clan. That to him was scary, he hadn't been summoned home in a long time. They usually avoided their family like the plague, however, a summons couldn't be avoided, you had to come when you were summoned.

No one knew who was named the Leader of the Royal line, there were all kinds of rumors, sadly none of them made any sense at all. Not a named was mentioned, which was confusing. There hadn't been a Leader in decades. The Royal Family was in charge but since there was no true leader, most of them had been too busy with infighting to really control the Living Vampires.

"Severus, it will be fine." Tom told him, they were assigned a suite. They had their own room but shared a sitting room, a little kitchen area, and balcony. The rooms were done in soothing shades of green, heavy oak furniture that was a mix of antiques and comfort. Tom was one of the few that Severus felt safe enough to be himself.

"Fine? You aren't being put up for the mating, I am." Severus told him. His family was too low in the clan to really gain any political clout with his mating. He wasn't sure why they were doing this, but he knew they would use this gathering to get rid of him.

Tom touched his shoulder, he didn't want to tell Severus that he was also up for a mating, he didn't want to worry him. He wanted his friend to relax. It wasn't as bad as Severus was making it. He knew Severus was a worrier and needed time to adjust to any change.

"So are many others. Besides, it's only rumored that this is what it is about. Just because they are announcing a new leader doesn't mean it's also a mating." Tom was worried but not for reasons Severus was. Tom had felt the pull, he knew his mate was here, he just didn't know who it was, and with the family looking for him to be mated, he knew he was in trouble.

"I think it is. I have felt it." Severus was looking at Tom, wondering how he would take the news. It was a big news when you felt the pull.

"I have too." Tom finally told him. "I am not sure who it is, but I have felt the pull. He is also my dominant. I am the submissive in the relationship."

"Are you alright with that?" Severus asked concerned, Tom was usually always in control, he didn't like not being in charge. He never knew the man to have a relationship where he wasn't in charge completely. He wanted control in his life. He didn't like not being in control.

"Yes, I am, strangely, I am fine with it." Tom told him. 

There was a knock on the door. "Gentlemen, it is time." A voice told them. They exited the room and made their way to the Grand Hall. The fell into the mass of people heading that way and quickly joined everyone in the Grand Hall. They saw family members floating around and did their best to avoid certain members. About an hour into the party, the Royal Family entered. Everyone went to one knee, bowing their heads, their right hand over their hearts and their left with just the tips touching the floor as they waited for the family to take their places. The Royal Family had been ruling with no one in charge, but tonight it would be changing. A Leader had been called, their King was here. No one gave the sign for them to rise, they remained as they were.

Severus and Tom had never seen the Royal Family before but knew better than to glance upward. They heard someone walking towards them. The person stood in front of them was wearing black knee high dragon hide boots, with black leather pants, royal robes billowing behind him. They felt something pulling them towards this person. The person turned and walked away, they soon heard a door open and close. "Severus Snape and Tom Riddle you will follow me." A voice said, one they didn't dare disobey.

Severus and Tom looked up, at a signal they rose. "Follow me." The voice belonged to one of the lesser Royal Family members, they were guessing was Prince Markus. He was who was in charge of domestic affairs of the royal family. He turned and they followed him, into an antechamber. "You will wait here. His Royal Majesty wishes to speak to you." Prince Markus left. 

Neither of them spoke as they waited. They could hear announcements happening in the Great Hall, but they really couldn't hear clearly, they heard cheering and applause. The King had been announced and they had missed it. They continued to wait inside the room. They could hear voices talking but no one entered the chamber they were in. They finally heard a door open "good evening." A deep voice said. They turned and almost gasped, they were staring at Harry Potter. 

"Is this a joke?" Severus recovered and snapped.

Harry tilted his head and looked closely at them. "Does it look like a joke? I believe you were called here for a reason, you know that reason. Why do you think it's a joke?" He walked into the center of the room. Harry moved to a chair and sat down. 

Severus glanced at Tom, seeing if he would take the lead. "I believe, your Majesty, we weren't expecting it to be you." Tom bowed.

"That is very true, after all, no one knew of my real status until tonight." Harry answered. "I can understand your confusion because of this." Tom and Severus felt as if they were being inspected. "Tea?" He asked.

"No thank you, Sire." Severus and Tom responded.

"Let's get down to business. I know you felt the pull, as I have. Now, we must decide what to do about it." Harry leaned back in his chair and cross his legs at his ankles.

"If you think I am going to allow some spoiled brat to decide my future, you are sadly mistaken." Severus told him.

"Actually, Severus, I do decide your future. I can decide everything about your life, or have you forgotten?" Harry informed him, not taken any offense at his words.

Severus stopped himself from retorting. Tom, placed a hand on Severus' arm. "Please excuse us, Sire, I believe it's just a surprise for us." Tom said.

"You are keeping your temper, Tom, I must say I am surprised, I was expecting a lot more anger from you." Harry looked closely at Tom. "I see. Your items have been returned to you except for one. You know who that item is, don't you?"

"Yes, Sire, I believe it is why I have felt the pull." 

"No, not really, the pull would be there no matter what, however, it's stronger because of that little item." Severus looked confused. "Tom, I am sure will explain it later, but now is not the time or place."

"I agree it's not." Tom said, at Harry's look he quickly added, "Sire."

"Why I called you here for is simple. You need to decide if you wish to allow a courtship or not. We have all felt the pull, it's up to you two if you decide to pursue it or not. I will not force it." Harry told them, but he looked at Severus. "However, you need to realize something, not all you were told was accurate. Yes, I am now King of the Vampires, however, I didn't grow up the way you believed." He paused "we can have that chat another time."

"I don't believe I will be taking you up on your offer." Severus said, "I have never liked you and I am not interested in a relationship with you."

"You have always gotten James Potter mixed up with me. My bully of an adopted father isn't me. I will leave you time to think. When you have made your choice, do let me know." Harry got up and left the room.

"You know Severus, you can be an idiot at times." Tom really wonder about Severus, for such a smart man he let his emotions rule him too often, and leaped to the wrong conclusions at times.

"Why?"

"Not here." Tom guided him to their rooms. As they entered their rooms, Tom pulled him into their sitting room, put up some wards. "You really believe that he was spoiled and raised like a prince?" Tom asked him. When Severus gave him a nod of agreement "Does he look like a boy who was treated right? I can just look at him and see the years of abuse had done his body. It appears his inheritance is fixing it, I can smell that, but it will take time."

"There is no way that boy was abused, Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed that." There was no way he was going to believe that. The Savior, abused, not likely.

"He wouldn't? He let me, he let you, and how many others?" 

"He is their Savior." Severus didn't want to think of that. Lily's child, abused.

"That wouldn't have mattered. He views the boy as a weapon and you know that. In all of the years of knowing that boy, when has he had a choice in anything?" 

Severus sat down in a chair. Dumbledore wouldn't do that, would he? He thought but as his mind went back over the last 16 years, everything pointed to that he would do that. "He mentioned adopted father, why does he look so much like James if he was adopted?"

"I don't think that will last long, his inheritance is fixing everything, and I expect that it will fix his looks." Tom told him, "I believe we need to think and this isn't the best place for that. I fear our family will be making some contracts regarding us."

"They can't make any unless we reject Potter's courtship." Severus said.

"I believe they will expect us to be rejected." Tom told him. At Severus' puzzled look, he continued "we don't have a good history with Potter. If we are rejected by Potter our mating status declines. You as a submissive, me as a switch, it won't take long for them to find someone who will control us. I do mean control too. You know they will use us to increase their status. We, between the two of us, have a handful of relatives that actually care about us. Sadly, none of them are ones that can make the choices for us."

"You think they will do that?" Severus knew that was his biggest fear. Someone who would control them and not let them be themselves.

"Yes, I believe Harry is our best bet for any type of freedom." Tom told him. "I will not be rejecting him."

"Tom, how can you do that?"

"It is simple, he is also one of my Horcruxes. The last one to be exact. He will also stop Dumbledore, and do it without causing untold damage." Tom knew Harry was the key, he wished Severus would see it also.

"I don't know if I can do it." Severus really hated James Potter and Sirius Black. They were incredibly cruel bullies.

"Don't reject it, saying yes doesn't mean you have to bond with him, but it will give you some protection for now." Tom knew once Severus got to know the real Harry, he would bond with him. There was just something about him, even after all the times he fought against the boy, there was always something that pulled him towards him. Now he knew what it was.

Severus looked deep in thought for a few minutes. "Tom, are you sure?"

"Yes, Severus, I am positive." Tom told him. "Severus feel it, believe in it. We are his mates. He will guide us but never hurt us, he will help us not hinder us." Severus finally nodded his agreement. "We will tell him tomorrow."


	2. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking

Harry was sitting in his quarters, reviewing his correspondence when he heard a knock. "Enter." He muttered. He wasn't worried about not being heard, he knew he would be. He glanced up as one of the guards entered. "Yes?"

"Your Majesty, two members of the Tepes clan are here to see you. Tom Riddle and Severus Snape, shall I send them away?"

"No, let them in. I have been expecting them." He pushed aside his correspondence. "Nabby." 

"Yes, Master King?" Nabby asked.

"Tea for three please." Nabby popped out as Severus and Tom entered his chambers, they bowed low. "Please relax and make yourselves comfortable, Nabby is bringing us tea." He watched them sit on the couch by the fire. He got up and walked to one of the two black leather chairs opposite the black leather couch. "I take it you have made your choice."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I have decided to accept your courtship." Tom said.

"I have too." Severus said, at Harry's looked he amended his statement. "Yes, Your Highness, I also have decided to accept your courtship." 

Nabby popped in with a tea and some light sandwiches, she disappeared as quickly.

Harry looked at them, his head slightly tilted to the right as if seeing something only he could see. He finally responded "Severus, Tom is right, you aren't required to bond after the courtship, you are really fighting in believing the truth. I can't help with that, that is up to you. Tom, yes, I think you know exactly what is going to happen." 

Severus felt uneasy about how Harry knew about his decision, he wasn't sure what he meant about Tom's. "You seem to know a lot." Severus stated.

"You also seem to have forgotten your manners, but since we aren't in public I will let it slide, after all, if this courtship is to work, I do want you to be yourself, not some kiss up the families toss at me." Harry responded. "Now as to your unasked question, no, no one is spying in your room. You are the one that told me. You are voicing your thoughts very loudly, both of you are actually."

"That isn't possible, I know my shields are strong." Severus watched Harry look to Tom.

"He doesn't know?" Harry asked Tom.

"I don't believe he does. His side of the family really never believed he would actually be welcomed at court." Tom stated. "Mine for that matter either. We are, after all, orphans with no direct ties to anyone at court."

"You will have to teach him." Harry informed Tom. "I expect you to be aware of all procedures regarding life at court and being in a courtship. There will be books provided for you in your rooms."

Severus looked at Tom and to Harry. "What am I missing?"

Tom waited for Harry to wave his hand and he answered Severus. "As part of being potential mates to the King, we can't block our thoughts from him, he won't try to read them but if we broadcast them as I believe we are doing, he will be able to read them."

Severus looked shocked. "What else hasn't our family told me?"

"Well that explains the rumors going around." 

"Rumors?" Tom asked.

"Yes, it seems there are a few interested in courting you with a marriage contract to take place if I rejected you. No one bothered to ask if I was going to see if you rejected my suit. Interesting, isn't it?" 

"So it's true, they are planning on giving us to someone who will control us." Severus muttered.

"I won't let that happen. Despite how you feel about me, Severus, I don't believe anyone should be subjected to that type of marriage contract."

"So you won't do that with us?" Severus asked.

"No. I want you to be you, always, there is no sense in my courting you if I wasn't interested in you as a person. If I wanted to control someone I could take anyone in the court." Harry watched the tension leave Severus. So control was a big issue. He wasn't worried about that. "I do expect you to act according to court customs when we are here, which thankfully won't be that often." 

"You don't plan to live at court?" Tom asked.

"No, we have a wizarding world to fix. I am tired of Dumbledore controlling who has rights and who doesn't. I am sick of him forcing me each year to do this little tests. He is going to be in for one huge surprise when school starts again." Harry stated.

"I am confused. Forcing you? Little tests?" Tom looked at Severus.

"The end of year events that he always seems to find and get himself into a dangerous situation." Severus retorted. 

"Yes, those nasty little things, getting sick of them. If he does one more compulsion charm on me I will rip his head off." Harry snarled.

That got Severus' attention. "I think you better start at the beginning as I am afraid I have lost the plot in regards to your Hogwarts' years."

"I know, he always plays his cards close to his chest, and I am betting him and his little pawns never told anyone the truth about what happened in all of those, what did you call them? Yes, adventures." Harry stated. He stared off into space for a few minutes. "We will talk about all that later, now I need you to think about what it would mean to accept this courtship, yes, I know you said you wanted to, but you don't know the customs or laws yet. I will give you time to read and think, then I will take your answers.

"I will need to return to Hogwarts two weeks before school starts. He likes us there two weeks before the students return." Severus wasn't sure when he changed his mind but he had.

"No, you won't be returning until all three of us go back." Harry stated.

"He expects me. He will also be expecting his spy to tell him about this court appearance." Severus stated.

Harry grinned. "Yes, I know, however, whether you accept the courtship or not, you will be returning as one of mine. Tom will also be joining us, he won't know exactly what position either of you will hold, he is being informed by owl right now that the King will be coming to Hogwarts and will bring two of his people with him, along with his personal guard. He is also being informed that a suite needs to be ready."

"How is that going to help us?" Tom asked.

"Well, since we are Living Vampires, he can't refuse us admittance. Now, the really interesting part is that there hasn't been a known Living Vampire in the wizarding world in over 500 years. The treaty that allows us to be free from the Dark Creature Laws also protects us from the Ministry doing anything to us. They can't stop me from taking my seats, they can't even stop us from forming our own army, which I believe the Death Eaters will enjoy being legal for a change."

Tom leaned back in his chair. "I wasn't expecting that when we entered this chamber."

Severus looked at them. "Neither was I. That means we are safe, he can't threaten me with Azkaban anymore."

"HE WHAT?" Harry demanded. 

Severus bowed his head. "I didn't want to spy, he made me, I went to him to save Lily, but he forced me to spy for him."

"I will kill that man." Harry growled, surprising Tom and Severus. "How dare he do that?" He looked at Severus and Tom. "You need to learn about the court, the treaty and what it truly means to be a Living Vampire."

"Yes, Sire." They responded. They felt much better about the idea of being courted by Harry Potter.

"You have a month to learn, I will help you if I can, however, I do expect you to know the Treaty. I don't want Dumbledore to try and use it against you because of lack of knowledge. You will also never be alone with that man. If he tries it, you will call a house elf to get me."

"Yes, Sire." 

"Please, don't do that when we are alone, it's kind of freaky." Harry told them, as he smiled at them.


	3. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decision time for our boys.

Over the next week, Severus spent almost every night thinking about what Tom had said. He thought over the years he had seen Harry Potter and his exploits and Tom was right, something was different about Harry. He resolved he would talk to Harry before he would commit to a bonding. He fell asleep feeling a bit better than he had earlier in the day.

Tom, however, was up. He was wondering what it would mean to the battle with Dumbledore if he became Harry's mate. He noticed Harry was different. He knew something was off when he used his blood in the ritual to come back at the end of the fourth year. The boy's tone wasn't one that said he was for Dumbledore. That was two summers ago, and each time they met the boy didn't want to fight, he was more interested in escaping, now his two little friends were a different matter. They wanted to fight. Tom instincts were telling him to trust Harry, and he believed in his instincts. 

Morning came and they ate breakfast, and they were sitting at the breakfast table. They had let a house elf know they wanted to talk to his Majesty at his earliest convenience. 

"Severus, are you alright?" Tom was wondering why his friend looked a little tired this morning.

"I am fine, but I have been thinking. I realized you are correct, and so many things aren't making sense." Severus glanced at Tom. 

"What isn't making sense?" Tom hoped that Severus realized how wrong he was about Harry. He didn't think Severus had arrived at that conclusion as of yet, he still saw Harry as a little James Potter. He remembered James Potter. The man was a bully, and as an Auror, he wasn't much better. Sirius Black was just as bad. They were so wrapped up in following what Dumbledore said to bother to find out the truth.

"I thought back over Harry's years so far at Hogwarts. He always seems to hide from attention, while his two friends basked in it. He always wanted to avoid confrontations while Weasley seemed to egg it on. I was also thinking about how he dressed, how much he ate, and other things. I believe you are correct. He was abused." Severus hated to admit it to himself, he hated that he failed Lily and broke his Vow without even realizing it. Yes, he knew he saved the boy a few times at school, but he should have recognized abuse. 

"I think we will have to have a very serious talk with our Mate to find out the truth. All of us need to know the truth about each other. I am going to tell him about what really happened and what started this war."

"Yes, that would be a good idea." They turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway, they went down to one knee and bowed their heads. Harry walked into the room. 

"Please don't do that when we are alone. I know you will have to do it while we are here in the Castle, but please not when we are in private settings." Harry watched them stand up. "Please sit down and finish your breakfast. I didn't mean to surprise you. I did knock."

"We didn't hear you." Tom wondered how much Harry had heard.

"That is fine, I do agree we do need to talk. There is a lot that has been hidden from all three of us and I am hoping between the three of us we can get the bigger picture. There are a lot of things I know you don't know." Harry took a seat between them.

"I believe we are confused." Severus noticed how graceful Harry had become, how being a Living Vampire seemed to fit him. 

"I will be plain and blunt. I have no use for that lying, thieving, manipulative old goat. I had to put up with him for the last five years but it ends now." Harry told them. "I won't allow him to keep getting away with the damage he has been doing to the magical world and creatures in general."

Severus looked total shocked, he couldn't believe Harry would say something like that. Yes, he heard what Harry had said before, but he really wasn't ready to believe him until now that is. Tom just smirked as if he knew he had been right along. "Why don't you start, I am sure out of all of us you have the shortest story, Harry." 

"I wouldn't bet on that. I will, however, start this story." Harry told him. "Please feel free to ask questions as I go along, I am sure we will go off track a few times, but I am sure we will get it all out." Harry paused "are you comfortable sitting there or would you prefer to sit in the sitting room?"

"I think the sitting room would be better for us." Tom watched Harry give a slight smirk and they turned to Severus who was still trying to recover from Harry's earlier words. 

"Severus, Tom, before we begin, I would like your formal answer on the courting. I know you agreed but you should have read by now about the formal request and acceptance." Harry told them. "It is the only way I can protect you. If you reject me, I am sure you know what is happening, so I am hoping that each of you will say yes." They watched Harry stand, he moved in front of Tom. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, do you take my intentions to court you? I promise to be truthful, I promise to protect you, I promise to take care of you, I promise to always listen to your concerns, I promise to treat your followers with care and not take advantage of them, I won't take over your followers, they are yours. I promise to protect them if they are worthy of protecting." 

Tom went to his knee and glanced up at Harry. "I accept your intentions. I promise to submit to your orders when in public, I promise to obey any command in public, I promise to be truthful, I promise to protect you, I promise to take care of you, I promise to listen to your concerns and ideas, I promise to try and understand all your concerns regarding my views with my followers. I promise to submit to your rule in our household." Tom felt Harry touch his hair, and his fingers ran through it. 

"Rise, Tom." Harry held out his hand for Tom to take. Tom took it and let Harry guide him up and to his seat. 

Harry moved over to Severus, "Severus Tobias Snape, do you take my intentions to court you? I promise to be truthful, I promise to protect you, I promise to take care of you, I promise to always listen to your concerns, I promise to keep you safe from Dumbledore, I promise to allow you time to brew and research your potions. I promise that if you don't want to teach you don't have to, I promise to allow you as much freedom as possible, I do not care about your status as a submissive, you are my Mate and I promise no one will disrespect you, including Tom's followers."

Severus looked at him surprised. He wasn't expecting anything like that. He stood up and went down to one knee and said "I accept your intentions. I promise to submit to your orders when in public, I promise to obey any command in public, I promise to be truthful, I promise to protect you when I can, I promise to take care of you, I promise to listen to your concerns and ideas. I promise to make time for our family. I promise to submit to your rule in our household." He felt Harry's touch his hair, brushing it away from his face. He felt Harry's fingers flutter over his face. 

"Rise, Severus." Harry held out his hand for Severus to take. Severus looked at his hand for a few seconds but finally, he took it and let Harry guide him up and to his seat. "Now I believe we are ready for our talk in the sitting room."


	4. Harry's side of the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells his tale.

As they sat down, Harry smiled at them. "I know some of what I am going to tell you will be a repeat from the other day. I want to give you the whole story, and if you have questions please ask. I will try to answer them at that time or if they are something that will be answered later in the story I will inform you." Harry paused and looked at them. "However, why don't you ask your question, Tom?"

"I am just confused, I have a lot of questions to ask you but I am guessing the biggest one is how did you become the King?" Tom asked.

"That is part of the story for later. To get to that part you need the beginning. I always think the beginning is a good place to start." Harry paused "I am not sure how much you know of the prophecy that damned the three of us, but I can tell you it was a fake." 

"What do you mean fake?" Tom tone took a very dangerous level of anger.

"Tom, I am not afraid of you, so get control of yourself." Harry waited until he saw Tom regain control. "Now as I was saying, it was a fake, it was given during a job interview, in a crowded pub, with no privacy wards set. Now, a few questions to ask yourself now is, a job interview? Where a very notorious drunk woman shows up rather loudly stating she is there for a job interview, in the very pub that is owned by Aberforth Dumbledore. Now, we add in no privacy wards in a public pub, after that loud statement. After that, the only part of the whole interview that is overheard is just part of the prophecy?" Harry paused letting them see what he was saying. He looked at Severus. "Severus, who told you to be there that night?"

Severus thought for a few minutes. "I was asked to be there by Dumbledore, he said he wanted to meet me there to talk about something, he never said what, and I didn't stick around. Why would I have been there?" Severus asked himself, he began to think about the memory and followed it in his mind. "I am going to kill him, he put a compulsion charm on me, I would have never have gone otherwise." 

Harry and Tom just exchanged a look. Harry continued. "After the meeting, you asked Tom to save Lily, he tried, he asked her three times to move aside. She refused."

"How do you know that?" Severus asked.

"Part of it is from the Dementors when they were near me, I could hear Lily's death, I heard Tom ask her three times to move aside. He honestly did try to keep his promise to you. That took me a while to figure out. Why he asked her I mean, I found out the reason last year. The reason why I know about the promise is because of Dumbledore. He bragged to me about how you came to him and turned to spying for him because Tom failed to keep his promise. I just put the rest together. He told me you were a spy to "help me get over my anger" at you. The fool never realized I was never angry at you. I was just falling into my James Potter's brat role that you believed to be true." 

"Wait, Dumbledore told you I went to him to save Lily and became a spy for him. What else did he tell you I did? Also, I went to him before Tom killed Lily. Tom knows this." Severus asked, through gritted teeth.

"You mean that Vow to protect me? The Life Debt you owe my father, which by the way is bogus, he didn't save your life, he was saving Sirius and Remus' necks. I released you of that debt a while ago." Harry paused and looked closely at Severus. "But you know that as you felt it when I released it."

"Yes, but I didn't know why it happened, I thought it was because magic finally recognized I had paid the debt back. I didn't think it would happen during your school years, as being a professor part of my job is to keep students safe. It's actually in the contract." Severus was wondering how Harry knew that but decided he would ask later. Right now he had other questions regarding Dumbledore.

"Tom, you aren't the same person you were back then, stop feeling guilty for being lead by that old coot into doing the job he wanted to be done. He wanted and needed the Potters to die, he wanted control over their vaults and proxy seats, same with the Longbottoms, he was counting on the Lestranges to take out all of the Longbottoms, not just Frank and Alice, and leaving behind Neville. The same thing with the Bones family, you get the idea I am hoping." 

"They are all powerful Light families, and if he wiped them all out, except for the kids, he would control the way the kids think and how they would vote after they got older. He was hoping to build a whole Wizengamot of families he would control." Tom answered.

"Yes, exactly. Setting that prophecy up, allowed him to use the Death Eaters and you to wipe out those he wanted to disappear. They would get the blame, he gets the power, with nothing tied to him. Think about all the ones who you went after. He provided a reason for you to go after them." 

Severus leaned back in his seat. "I gave him the way of doing it. I spied for him, telling Tom what Dumbledore wanted to him to hear. I caused those deaths."

"No Severus you didn't, you weren't the only source I had." Tom informed him. "Most of the information you provided me with, others had already provided me with also. Dumbledore made sure I would hear it one way or another. Being insane as I was, I didn't see the fact that numerous people were coming to me with the same information. That normally never happened before. I should have told you last year when I got my sanity back and you returned to me." 

"I believe he also was the one who gave Slughorn the idea about Horcruxes to give to you. He gave Slughorn the book. Lily wrote about how one night Slughorn was drunk and going on about Horcruxes. She asked him what he meant, and he wouldn't tell her. She couldn't find anything in the library and let it go as a drunken rambling." Harry stated. "Well, that isn't my story to tell but yours, I found out only by reading Lily and James' journals, notebooks, and school books in the attic about magic." Harry gave them a slight grin. "Severus, let me ask you a question, who is required to visit a muggle born student or a half blood who doesn't know about magic when it comes time for their letters?" 

"A Professor is required, usually one of the Head of Houses, rarely, another professor, as long as they have been on staff for a few years." He paused "let me guess, McGonagall didn't visit you."

"No, I got Hagrid." 

Severus just shook his head. "I have a very bad feeling this isn't going to get any better."

"No it doesn't. You see, between Hagrid who did nothing but bad mouth Slytherins and Slytherin House, praise Dumbledore and how great he was, how wonderful Gryffindor was, and meeting Draco Malfoy, Slytherin left a very bad taste in my mouth. I don't think they knew I would meet Draco, but the rest was sure planned, Hagrid had to chase us all over until my relatives were cornered and had to let me go with Hagrid." He looked at them. "My letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, that was my bedroom, that was where they tossed me after a beating me. They finally gave me Dudley's second bedroom when they became afraid "the freaks" were watching them. They are stupid if for the first 10 years I lived there "the freaks" didn't care I have no idea why they suddenly felt like they would care." He paused. "I am bouncing around, aren't I? Sorry, it's just not really easy to go in exact order of events. I mean how do I explain years of being beaten, starved, neglected and treated like a house elf, if you didn't know how my letter was addressed?" 

Severus was looking pale as was Tom. They had been abused but nothing compared to what Harry had gone through. Yes, they had taken a beaten or two growing up, but they were feeling sick with what they heard Harry had gone through and that wasn't even the details. "Harry, did you get any of those beginner books? Ones that talked about how to use a quill or basic wizard information?" Severus asked.

"They have books for that?" Harry asked. "No wonder nothing made sense."

"Yes, and that is why I was upset so much of the time with you. Your writing was awful, your basic knowledge was a disgrace, but yes, it now makes sense." Severus stated. "The first day of class those questions I asked were in those books."

"Well, that explains why when I went back to review what I read in the potion book I had I couldn't find those answers. I honestly did try. I was actually writing down your speech when you went after me. Granger was useless, to her, we had to study what she wanted when she wanted. I wanted to learn more of our culture, the basics etc, but now I know why she didn't want me to, she knew I didn't know that stuff. I wondered about her and Weasley when I first met them, it wasn't until after my fourth year I learned they are being paid to be my friends." Harry informed them.

"Can we go back to the beginning, I am understanding some of the picture, but unlike Severus, I wasn't around for all your school years." Tom asked.

"Yes, I do apologize, we are jumping around. Hagrid now, he took me shopping, kept my vault key which I wasn't too happy about. He was the one who told me he was getting a special package for Dumbledore. Well, he didn't tell me exactly, he just wasn't quiet about it. Now, when he left me back at my lovely relatives house, they locked all my stuff up so I couldn't read anything before school started. I wasn't worried about that, I figured I would have time to read on the train. The problem was when I arrived at the station, Hagrid didn't tell me how to get to the platform, he just gave me the ticket. After a lot of confusion, I finally hear a family of redheads talking about muggles and platform 9 3/4. I am sure you know which family I mean." 

"Weasleys, but why would they be on that side of the platform talking about, never mind, my brain just caught up." Severus stated. "He really made sure you would be in Gryffindor. Talk about a Gryffindor family and a strong Dumbledore supporter."

"Yes, exactly I spent the train ride hearing about how evil Slytherin was, you get the idea. Now along the train ride comes Granger, at first I didn't think anything of it, but afterward, things didn't add up. She mentioned reading all about me. I was shocked that there were books about me. Next, she went on about knowing spells and practicing them during the summer. I was so amazed at how I now had two friends, something I never had before thanks to Dudley, I didn't see the screaming red alert lights going off in my brain." Harry told them. "Now Granger really didn't become our "best friend" until the troll thing happened."

"Troll?" Tom asked.

"Yes, you see Quirrell, who Dumbledore was using as his little toy, let a troll into the school. I didn't want to go after the stupid thing. One of good old Dumbles compulsion spells landed and suddenly I am going after Granger and meeting up with a troll. The real corker, if you ask me, is Granger lied about the whole thing. Pissed me right off. Claiming how she took off because of Weasley's insult, that was a huge set up to make sure I would be friends with the girl. Got Severus a bite on his leg for the trouble too."

"I wondered if you saw that." Severus informed him.

"Yes, we all did actually, that led Granger and Weasley to repeatedly telling me it was you who was after the stone, no matter how many times I said it wasn't. They just refused to listen. I got a lovely compulsion that night to go after that stone again. That fun little course he had us go through, it was clearly designed for us to make it through, though I almost had a laugh watching Granger trying to figure out Severus logic puzzle. "Wizard's don't use logic, oh it's brilliant". Watching Quirrell be burned to ashes, oh yeah, the highlight of my year. I really wasn't in a great mood either when after I wake up and get to actually go to the Feast, I had to fake being happy as Dumbledore stole the house cup from the Slytherins because of Weasley's best game of chess, and other crap like that, it was a tie until he added 10 points to Neville Longbottom for the strength to stand up to his friends. Granger stunned and bound him so they could go and drag me to the Stone." Harry informed them. 

"That was just your first year?" Tom asked.

"Yes, and he had the gall to tell me I had to go back to my relatives for my own safety. That I would be safe there. I almost hurled. I wasn't safe there and I knew I wasn't safe at Hogwarts, I mean I just burned a man to death and he wants to send me back to be abused. I knew I should have ignored everything and let the hat put me in Slytherin."

"You were to be in Slytherin?" They asked.

"Yes, if I was, however, you really think I would have survived my first year alone at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He glanced at the clock. "Do you want lunch?" 

"I think so, I really need a break from this, my mind needs to process all of this." Severus informed them. 

"I agree." Tom told them.

"Kreacher." Harry called out. 

"Master? Hello, Master Darkness and Potions." Kreacher remarked.

"Kreacher, any news?" Harry asked.

"Senile old goat is having another meeting later. Fleabag told the Mutt, as Can't Shut Up was messing around in my kitchen again. The moron twins are going on about giving you a potion for Trashy to use. Brainless is hanging around trying to pick up Fleabag. They are keeping Cat and the rest out of the loop still. What would you like for lunch Master?"

"Whatever you have made Kreacher, and if you destroy a thing or two in the house don't worry about, keep taking the stuff out and putting it here. If Dung tries to steal again, you know what to do."

"I set him on fire this morning when he tried to steal the silver." Kreacher informed Harry.

Harry laughed. "Thank you, Kreacher." 

Kreacher disappeared and a few minutes later food appeared. "I think you are going to have to translate what your elf just told you." Tom stated.

"Yes, Kreacher is unique isn't he. Basically, he said, Dumbledore is setting up another meeting, Lupin, Fleabag, told Sirius, Mutt, I believe he liked the name you gave him Severus and kept it, Molly Weasley, Can't Shut Up, is in his kitchen making a mess with her cooking. Weasley and Granger, moron twins, the name I gave them, are working on a potion to slip to me to help me fall for Ginny, Trashy. Tonks, Brainless, is trying to pick up Lupin, and McGonagall and the others are still being kept in the dark about what is really going on."

"I have to say I like your elf." Tom said.

"Yes, Kreacher is one of a kind." Harry laughed.

"Now let's relax and enjoy our lunch, as I feel my second year is going to be opening a whole new can of worms."

"Can of worms?" Severus asked.

"Muggle expression meaning trouble." Tom explained.


	5. Year 2 is talked about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Severus and Tom about year two

After Kreacher took away the dishes from lunch, Harry leaned back and smiled at them. "Do you wish to go for a walk or just skip into my second year?"

"I would like to hear about your second year. I have a feeling I am not going to enjoy anything you say." Tom told him.

"You won't." Came the blunt answer from Harry, who looked at Severus.

"I believe I want to hear it also. I know I was there but as you know that old goat herder never tells us anything." Severus informed him. Severus should have known Dumbledore was playing games. He always had and always would.

"You aren't going to like it either." Harry told him. "Now my second year actually started during the summer with Dobby. At the time I didn't know it had already started. I was beginning to wonder why none of my friends were writing to me. They all had promised they would. I couldn't send out any letters with Hedwig, my owl, without the Dursleys throwing a fit, so I was going to use their owls. I was getting upset with this state of things when Dobby made his appearance, it happened to be on the night my family had locked me in my cousin's second bedroom."

"Locked you in?" Severus asked.

"Second bedroom?" Tom questioned.

"Yes, oh I forgot that part. I got the second bedroom as because of my Hogwarts' letter, it was filled with Dudley's broken stuff. It had numerous locks on it, and a cat flap to feed me through. There were also bars on the windows after this event." Harry paused for a quick second, looking at them. "Now back to the story. Dobby warned me about some danger at Hogwarts and didn't want me to return. I finally got him to admit he had kept my letters, he gave them to me, but in order to stop me from going, he decided to use a Hover Charm and drop a cake on my Uncle's client. Since I followed Dobby down the stairs to try and stop him, I got in trouble with my Uncle, when the Ministry issued the warning about underage magic, well there went my protection and the bars on the window appeared the next day with my Uncle informing me I wasn't going to be returning to Hogwarts. A few days later, the Weasley Twins, with Ron, show up outside my window in their father's Ford Anglia. They break me out, I basically escaped after the bars crashed to the ground, and climbed into the car. They took me to the Burrow."

"Burrow?" Tom asked.

"Their family home." Severus informed him. "It is worse than my house on Spinner's End."

Tom raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry. "They have how many kids?"

"Six boys and a girl. She is the youngest, the one Kreacher and I call Trashy." 

"The one who wants to use the love potion?" Tom inquired, not happy with what he was hearing.

"Yes, I think it's so they can try and get my vaults." Harry informed them. "They are going to be in for a huge surprise."

Severus and Tom exchanged a quick glance, they knew that as a Living Vampire, no one could touch Harry's Vaults without him actually allowing them in. "They have already tried to steal money and items, my account manager has said that Dumbledore keeps trying to funnel money to them and Granger. He has been trying since my parents died to get in, it wasn't until 7 years ago he started with the Weasleys, and Granger was 5 years ago."

"That didn't clue him into something being different about you?" Severus asked.

"No, because even though Dumbledore sealed the Wills, he couldn't get control of me, except in school. He is only my magical guardian, but not for anything like my seats or money. If he gives the key to someone else, I am still the only one allowed to take the money out. He has tried but it's failed each time. Now because of me being a legal adult, thanks to Tom, entering me into the Triwizard Tournament, it triggered my inheritance quicker. Magic granted me adulthood, inheritance kicked it."

"That was last year. It took a year to have it kick in?" Severus asked, slightly confused.

"No, you can't be a Living Vampire until you turn sixteen, normally if you aren't declared an adult it would be seventeen like it was for us. That explains why we got the summons on the 1st of Aug. and we won't be returning until 1st of Sept." Tom explained. "That wasn't covered in the books." Tom answered Severus unasked question. 

"I was wondering as I didn't read anything about that." Severus explained.

"We won't be returning on 1st of Sept. I said a month and I mean a month, we will be returning on the 7th. That is in three weeks. I let you use a week to think about things." Harry informed them.

"Don't you think they will think something is up when neither of us returns on the 1st?" Severus asked.

"No, I believe you provided family obligations as your reason for not being around a week later? Well, I have been missing since a week before my birthday. I know the wards crashed on the 1st." Harry explained.

"That is why he was in a dizzy the week before I left. He wouldn't tell me what was going on." Severus had wondered at the time what Dumbledore was in a dizzy about, but Dumbledore never even hinted at anything.

"He wouldn't, you see he only had people who knew what was happening at the house watching me or those who didn't care like Dung, they knew what was happening and didn't care." Harry watched Severus and Tom regain control of their anger and he continued. "Back to the story. Now once at the Burrow, I wondered why when the twins mentioned the bars no one seemed to care. Ron didn't back up the twins when his parents basically dismissed them. The twins and I didn't know what to make of it, but we let it drop, if no one was going to listen, we figured we would save our breath."

"No one listens to the Twins. I have seen that at Hogwarts and with their parents." Severus told him. "It's is a shame they are really talented in potions, their pranks prove that. I think they started doing pranks as they realized bad attention was better than no attention.

"I agree on that, they only get negative attention. No one listened to me either, at school or the Burrow." Harry informed him.

"You told Dumbledore about the abuse?" Severus asked. 

"Yes, I didn't want to return but he just kept sending me back, after the first two years I gave up asking." 

"He did that to us, Harry." Tom told him.

"Figures. Well, anyway, we did our school shopping or rather, Molly did mine. She took me to my vault, I removed the Galleons out of my account, she took my key back. I wanted to take more out to buy clothes. I wanted something to keep me warm during the winter and needed new trainers. My old ones had no soles anymore and were held together with glue and tape. It wasn't until later I realized they were doing it for a reason. One to keep me dependent on them and the biggest reason, they wanted as much of my money as they can get when they believe that Tom will kill me."

"I remember that I wondered why you were wearing them if you were so spoiled like we were told. I thought it was a muggle fashion statement. I had seen what some of them wore and it was weird." Severus told him. "I really didn't know I am so sorry."

"Severus, I know you didn't know, and I didn't tell you either. Back to our plot, as usual, the Weasley family rushed around that morning to get ready and we were almost late to the train. Everyone went through but when it came to Ron and me, we couldn't get through, I found out later Dobby had blocked the entrance. It was Weasley's idea to use the Ford Anglia, and fly there. We found the train and basically tried to follow it. He is a lousy driver and the stupid thing to prevent muggles from seeing us was "faulty". I wondered afterward why it worked fine on our way to the Burrow but didn't work for the part this trip. I don't know if he did something or not. Anyway, we landed in that Whopping Willow and got ourselves tossed around in the car. The car landed on the ground and spit us out. Severus was furious and well you know what you did."

"Yes, didn't listen, took lots of points, gave you detention after I threaten to have you expelled." Severus replied. He now felt bad, maybe if he had listened to things would have been different.

"No, if you had listened, the old goat would have used a memory charm or two on you and made sure you didn't like me again." Harry told him.

"Point." Severus responded.

"So that is my arrival. Things were quiet for a while until one night I hear this strange voice talking about killing and blood. I begin to follow it and of course, Granger and Weasley were with me. We found that lovely little bloody sign with a petrified Mrs. Norris."

"Bloody sign? Mrs. Norris?" Tom asked.

"Yes, the sign said "enemies of the heir beware". Mrs. Norris is the Squib's cat." Severus explained.

"The Chamber?" Tom questioned.

"Yes, got it in one." Harry told him. "Let me go on with the story, it will tell you how it was opened, by whom, how and why."

Tom nodded his agreement as Severus stated "I don't even know those answers. That old fart would only say it was for our own protection that we didn't know." Severus was really beginning to resent Dumbledore.

"Look at the Stone. He used Hagrid's Cerberus named Fluffy. Who names that type of animal Fluffy? He didn't want news of Fluffy and the Stone to get out. He certainly didn't mention anything like that when he managed to steal the House Cup and give it to Gryffindor." Harry almost was snapping at the end.

"I see you are still upset about that." Tom told him.

"I am still upset about all of my years there. You will see why as we go on. Back to my second year. The Fraud decides to have a dueling club of all things, that man couldn't find his way out of a wet soggy bag."

"Fraud?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart, wrote all those books about his adventures, which he lied about. He was photographed with you over that summer, bragged about giving you a complete set of his works." Severus told them.

"I gave them to Trashy, I wasn't going to read that idiot's writing. You should have seen his first test, one of the questions was what is his favorite color, another was his life's dream, crap like that." Harry told them, waving his hand, telling them he wasn't going to be adding more about Lockhart.

"The best part of the dueling club was when Severus sent the Fraud flying. It was great. Now for some reason, Severus thought it would be a good idea to have me and Malfoy Jr. have a duel. The blond putz decided to use Serpensortia, and thank you very much, I learn I have the gift of being a Parseltongue, which I never realized I had. I had spoken to snakes before but I didn't know it was a special language. Instantly I become the socially unacceptable person, ranked number one and become known as the heir of Slytherin and Baby Dark Lord."

"Well, technically, you are." Tom informed him.

"I know that now, but back then it wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear. I liked no one looking at me, I liked fading into the background. Those two morons were the ones who pushed me forward. I also don't mind being a Parseltongue now. I find it helps me with magic and I like snakes."

"It does, there is a whole branch of magic. It makes your spells much more powerful if you speak them in parseltongue." Tom explained.

"Yes, I know, I found the library and have been using it since I went back during my third year." Harry stated.

"Good, that will help, I won't have to teach you that."

"You will find I am not as ignorant as you both have been lead to believe when it comes to magic, traditions, and laws." Harry smiled at them.

"I knew you were faking it. I saw to many times in my class that you would be making the right move to fix something, Granger or Weasley would look at you and you would change your mind and the potion would explode. The only person who had more explosions was Longbottom and his wasn't on purpose. It didn't match with your OWLs." Severus told them.

"I had wondered if you noticed that. Your comments on my essays never really matched the tone you put into the classroom." Harry replied.

"Your essays I would use a revealing charm and see where you changed things to make them worse, I didn't get it." Severus had wondered ever since he read Harry's first essay why the right information was there originally and in a good format and Harry would turn in the changed essay.

"One word, Granger."

"She was the one who changed them." Severus now understood what Granger was doing. He should have known the writing style was typical Granger.

"Yes, she was also quoting the books, just changing the format or words, I would read the books and put it in my own words, she would blow a gasket telling me I was wrong and "would help fix" my essays. The only class I refused to let her do that in was DADA because I was expected to be great in that, which I have no idea why."

"Because during the Dueling Club, your power and skill were clear, I knew it, and so did a great many others. While they may have treated you like a social pariah, it was clear you were powerful, the Parseltongue just made them afraid you would be the next Dark Lord." Severus informed him.

"He was really that powerful?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I believe if he had the spell knowledge, he could have taken out all of the others. He had the dodging and quickness that was needed. I saw that in his first two years there." Severus informed him.

"Interesting. We will have to test his skills." That earned a smirk from Harry.

"What are we missing?" Severus asked.

"What makes you think I haven't been hiding my skills? I have had the last two years down in the Chamber with those books and other books I took out of the library without permission at times, to hone my skill. Now you add the training here, with my new abilities."

"We get the message." Tom laughed. "I would love to have a duel with you."

"What fourth-year graveyard didn't clue you in?"

"That was a surprise that was for sure." Tom joked right back.

Harry gave him a slight smile, he continued on with his story. "So the rest of the school year continued like that, me being a social outcast. Weasley had a fit for a long time, didn't want to be friends with someone who was dark. I know Dumbledore changed his mind. So Granger, Weasley, and I returned to trying to figure out what was going on. I kept hearing the voice, others were found petrified, now this is interesting. When we learned the roosters had been killed, I said it was a Basilisk, got told no, because they were all dead. So we spent the next few months looking, finally, Granger gets petrified, Hagrid gets arrested and tells us to follow the spiders. Why? I have no idea. When we find them it turned out that Argog, the huge spider leader, informed us that Hagrid was innocent, well duh, anyone who knows Hagrid would know that, but he does tell us it was 50 years ago that Hagrid was expelled and he left the Castle to live in the Forbidden Forest. As we go to leave, he decided we are dinner, we end up getting saved by the car, which had been running around the Forbidden Forest having a party for itself."

"You almost got eaten by giant spiders?" Severus questioned. 

"Yes, Weasley is afraid of spiders too, ironic isn't it." Harry grinned at him. He was finding he was smiling a lot with his mates. He was enjoying spending time with them. 

"I am so glad I didn't know about that, I would have killed you." Severus told him. "Do you realize how often you put my Vow at risk?"

"I didn't know. It's not like I was going to trust any teachers. When we went to McGonagall about the Stone being stolen, she ignored us. Dumbledore already ignored me about the abuse. The Fraud was useless and we won't even mention Quirrell. You well, frankly you scared us and while I would have gone to you, Weasley and Granger refused, I was afraid at the time to go against them as I believed they were my friends."

"Point." Severus understood Harry's position. He wouldn't have gone to a professor when he was in Hogwarts either. No one had ever known about how his father treated him. 

Tom looked at them. "Now I see why there are so many issues between you too. Neither of you could be honest with the other because of the others around you. If you had been, most of this stuff would have been avoided."

"I know I would have taken Severus down to the Chamber with us, he most likely would have brought a bunch of the Professor or something. The Basilisk would have still died, but I wouldn't have been bitten by the thing."

"You were bitten?" They asked, each trying to comprehend the fact that their mate was almost killed.

"Yes, Fawkes cried on the wound."

"Harry, it wouldn't have mattered if Fawkes did cry. That Basilisk was over 1,000 years old. Her venom would have killed you in seconds." Tom told him.

Harry looked at Tom, turned to Severus who looked pale and back to Tom. "How am I alive?"

"No idea, you shouldn't be, even being a Living Vampire, it would have killed you. It's one of the few things that can kill us, she was the last one, so now it's just." Tom paused "I am not sure what can kill us."

"It takes a lot. Now it would have to be a combination of things for anything to kill us, for Harry, it would be almost impossible." Severus told them.

All three were silent for a few minutes. "Could it be because I am the heir?" Harry finally asked. "I mean of Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Heir of both?" Tom thought for a few minutes. "That could be the reason, in Hogwarts the protection would be higher for you than any other student. The Founders did that to help protect their lines."

"I think he is also Ravenclaw heir." Severus said, he was thinking about the difference being an heir might make in protection for Harry.

"What makes you think that?" Tom was wondering if the old fool hide Harry's legacy.

"Something the old creep said. He was mumbling about the heirs. Now the Hufflepuff is someone named Smith, who is now a student also. He is in Puffs. He was complaining that both heirs from all four houses were in the school. I have heard Smith bragging about Hufflepuff, so that confirmed to me, that he was indeed an heir."

"He told me I wouldn't have been able to pull the Sword of Gryffindor unless I was an heir, but it also explains the hat. It said I would do good in all three houses, but great in Slytherin." Harry told them.

"You said you killed Alisha?"

"Yes, sorry about that, but it was because your diary self wouldn't listen to me. He ran on and on, while he was draining Trashy of her life force. Personally, I wouldn't have cared if she died, however, he sent the stupid thing after me, I ended up killing it because Fawkes arrived, plucked out her eyes. By the way, she was crazy. I think she spent too many years alone. I couldn't convince your diary self with Fawkes there creating problems. Fawkes dropped the hat on my head, which I pulled the sword out of. Alisha bit me as I put the sword through the roof of her mouth. I used the fang to kill the diary."

"How did Trashy get my diary? Lucius was to be guarding it."

"He dropped it into her cauldron after he got into a fight with Arthur Weasley. I made the mistake during my first floo experience of saying the wrong named and ended up in Knockturn Alley where I saw him trying to pawn some dark stuff. The owner wouldn't take your diary." 

"I am going to kill him." Tom exclaimed. His diary wasn't something Lucius should have even considered getting rid of. He gave it to him with orders to protect it.

"He gave you back 1/2 of your soul. That is why you aren't so insane by the way, which lead you to collect the others." Harry informed him.

"He still shouldn't have done that." Somewhat appeased by what Harry said.

"I agree, you can punish him, but don't kill him. I believe you will find you still need him."

Tom huffed. "You are correct, I do." 

"Now, this is the interesting part. We go back to McGonagall's office, I find them all there, including Dumbledore, who Malfoy had succeed in getting out of the school. Damn shame he came back. Anyway, after we talk and Dumbledore tells everyone it was you, I almost wanted to laugh and asked if he missed that part where I said it was, but refrained. He brings me back to his office and tells me after I just spent all of the year being a social pariah, that you transferred some of your power to me, telling me that is how I got the gift of Parseltongue. I was, frankly fuming, he waited all the time to tell me. During our chat, he lets me believe it's my choice to be in Gryffindor and points out the Sword is actually Godric Gryffindor's sword. Hogwash, but at the time, I was so desperate, I bought it. As we are finishing Malfoy arrives, they get into a nice verbal debate, it was all I could do not to laugh, as Dobby is telling me who gave the diary to Ginny as if me seeing Dobby with Malfoy didn't clue me in. I ended up using the diary, I put a sock in it, give it to Malfoy, who gave it to Dobby, freeing the elf. I was tired of him trying to protect me. That elf almost killed me a few times in his desire to protect me. He is Dumbledore's problem, got him a job working at Hogwarts."

"You got the House Cup and a special award for that." Severus reminded him.

"Yeah, that means a lot." Harry retorted, causing them to laugh. Harry cast a Tempus and groaned. "Dinner is in an hour. I need to get some paperwork done. We can meet for dinner, it will be in the formal dining room, but after that, I believe we can spend a relaxing evening together. I will tell you about my third year tomorrow. If you have questions regarding anything, can you hold off until tomorrow? I think all three of us could just use some time to relax."

"That sounds delightful." Tom informed him. "We will need the time to get ready."

"I did forget that. I will need time too." Harry told them. They laugh again, as Harry pouted. "I am still not used to all of these customs. I understand why we are having a formal dinner, it's to make sure people realize I am indeed King. Like me fighting and beating every Royal wasn't enough." Harry said and added on in a mumble, "had to kill a few too, they didn't want to surrender."

"We had wondered how you became King." Severus told him, he was impressed. 

"I had to fight the whole bloody lot of them the night I arrived. I don't think they expected me to win."

"Now, I really want to duel with you." Tom grinned, the idea was getting better and better.

Harry just smiled at him. "We can do it tomorrow before breakfast." 

Severus and Harry watched Tom has he seems to be floating on air at that statement.

"He really seems happy about it."

"He rarely gets to have a good duel. I think you and the old coot are the only two who will give him a good one." 

"See if you can get him ready for dinner. I must go and see if I can at least get something done before I dress for dinner." Harry was still smiling as he left their chambers.

Severus just pulled Tom toward the bathroom. "Come on, let's get ready."


	6. Dinner and Relaxing

They all rose as Harry entered the formal dining room. Harry really hated all this formal ceremony stuff but knew he had to do it. He spent most of the dinner listening to two of his advisers' drone on about contracts and how each one was being handled. Harry wanted to remind them that they had talked about that last night but refrained and aimed for being polite. He enjoyed watching Tom and Severus fending off various family members now that they knew they were being courted by him. He saw Severus give an eye roll to Tom about it. At one point, he thought Tom was going to curse the woman across from him, but Severus was able to stop it. After almost two hours of droning voices, he stood up and just left. He didn't give a reason, but he figured being King did have its advantages.

He was reading in his study when Alexander, one of his personal guards, entered and announced: "Your Majesty, your courted have arrived." 

"Thank you, Alexander. Please show them in. Please keep everyone else away for the night." He hoped no one would bother them.

"As you wish, Harry." Alexander enjoyed this new Royal, he wasn't full of himself, was willing to learn their customs and rituals. He was honored to be selected as his personal guard and was looking forward to going to the wizarding world.

Tom and Severus entered the room, bowed. Harry just shook his head at. "Please, not in private. If I don't allow Alexander to do that, I really don't want you to do it either."

"He is really lax in that." Alexander informed them. "I will post Henrick and Isaac on guard. See you in the morning. I believe you want your duel with Mr. Riddle to be set up?"

"Yes, keep as many people as you can away."

"I will try, but you know how that will spread." 

"I am aware. Goodnight Alexander." They waited for the man to leave. 

"I must say, you really don't want customs followed in private." Tom laughed.

"I am sure Severus will tell you how little experience I have had in that regard." 

"I was surprised." Severus informed him. "We had been lead believe you would know all the holidays, rituals, and customs. Dumbledore really wanted everyone to believe you are a mini James Potter."

"Surprised me too, when I learned that, but enough of that, tonight I would like to find out about each of you, outside of the wizarding world. I know Severus loves Potions and DADA, he has his Master in each. I have seen his book collection but what else do you enjoy? Tom, sorry besides knowing you have a range of magical skills and knowledge I really do not know much about you that isn't more of hearsay."

"I believe we can say the same about you." Tom replied to him.

"How about we play a bit of a game? I say a topic and we talk about the topic? One of you goes next, kind of a get to know you round robin." Harry suggested.

"I will give it a try." Severus looked to Tom, who inclined his head in agreement.

"Music? I love all kinds from classical to pop." Harry told them. "Most of the time it is based on my moods. Studying, for example, is classical, but when my brain won't turn off, fast paced music that makes me want to dance to burn off energy works."

Severus smiled. "I like classical, my mother taught me to play the piano and violin. I enjoy what your generation would call classic rock for when I want to dance and burn off energy."

Tom, thought for a moment. "I really don't have a preference, I grew up listening to swing and big band, but over the years I have found I enjoy anything that has a good beat with matching lyrics. I don't play an instrument, and I never learned to dance. I usually listen to music in the bathroom or when I am working on some research."

"Severus, your turn." 

"Chocolate." He paused "I have a sweet tooth, I keep it well hidden, but I love a good piece of chocolate, it doesn't matter what kind as long as it's not that cheap Muggle stuff. At Hogwarts, I will drop a piece into my tea to help me get through those tortures Dumbledore calls a staff meeting. Honeydukes Finest is one of the things I have delivered weekly."

"I prefer dark chocolate. I love the lingering bitterness that it can leave. I love to let it melt slowly in my mouth." Tom had a dreamy look about him as if he was remembering the taste of dark chocolate.

"I don't care for it. At the Dursleys, it wasn't something I was allowed, so I never had any until Hogwarts during my third year, when the Dementors attacked me, numerous times." Harry shook off the memories that Dementors often brought. He never wanted chocolate after that year.

Severus and Tom exchanged a look, they didn't expect that answer but can understand why he didn't care for chocolate. Tom asked "color? I love green, a deep forest green."

"I also love green. I find it soothing." Harry said.

"I have to admit that it is my favorite color too." Severus added. 

"I know we all read wizard books, but how about Muggle ones? Author? I personally like the classics, my favorite author is Edgar Allen Poe." Harry was enjoying this candid look into their favorite things.

"I enjoy reading anything I can get my hands on, my favorite Muggle author is Terry Brooks." Severus really did enjoy just reading.

"Oh, the science fiction author." Harry remarked.

"Yes, him, he is very creative in his writings." Severus smiled, something he had been doing a lot of lately.

"I know I have a few of his books." They smile at that and turned to Tom.

"I am afraid I stopped reading Muggle books when I went to Hogwarts, I got interested in learning about other magical societies and their magic and it's so ancient and vast that I never really went back to it." Tom replied. He didn't mind not reading Muggle literature.

"That is fine Tom, I believe that is important too." They see Tom relax a little bit after that.

"Food, my favorite type of food is Italian. I love pasta." Severus started this round.

"Chinese. I love Kung Pao Beef or Roast Pork Mai Fun, I am not really a fussy eater. I will eat any type of food as long as it is good." Tom gave them a slight smirk.

"I really don't have much experience with different types of food, the only food I have really experienced has been at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"We can explore that together." They told him, making them want to hunt down his relatives and torture them.

"Singing in the shower? Yes or No? I do it all the time." Tom owned up to it.

"We kind of figured that out when you said music in the bathroom." Severus laughed. "I do it too."

"I will own it, it's fun." Harry paused, he gives them a grin. "Cooking? I can cook most anything in the English food range at least."

"I can cook, it's a lot like potions. I want to test your potions skills by the way." He saw Harry nod his agreement.

"I can't cook, I would burn water." Tom let out a bit of a laugh because he liked doing potions.

"Slob, neat freak or middle of the road?" Severus asked "I am middle of the road. I like my stuff in order but I can deal with piles of parchment, books and other stuff."

"Neat freak, at the orphanage you had to keep everything neat and orderly. If you didn't the Matron would use the cane on your butt." Harry and Severus gasped. "You have to remember it was perfectly legal to do that to kids, use canes to discipline them."

"Still horrible." Harry shook his head at that image. "I am somewhat of a neat freak. I can handle a pile of parchment and books on a desk, but I don't like them on the floor or couches."

"Muggle or wizard clothing? I prefer a mix of them, I like the robes but under them enjoy the Muggle trousers and shirts with a vest and tie." Tom stated.

"I lean more to Muggle clothing but finding myself wearing more and more wizarding clothing. I have tapered some of it for better dueling style because some of the robes will get you killed if you got into a duel with them on." Harry told them.

"Can I see that style? I would like to see how it works." Tom asked him.

"Sure I can give you an outfit and you can adjust it to your size."

"Thank you." They looked to Severus. 

"I am with Tom, and I would also like to try an outfit too." Severus said.

Harry smiled, feeling like his face was going to be sore from all the smiling he had been doing lately. "I am amazed at how much we have in common, yet some difference too." He paused "Manor, Castle or house? It doesn't matter to me, as long as everyone is happy and we are comfortable."

"I agree." Tom and Severus exchanged a quick look, one that would get them to speak to Harry about his abuse.

"Favorite subject outside of what you are known for? I always liked Charms." Severus told them. "They are very useful for a great many things."

"Runes, the way they work and what they can create to me are amazing, so many different styles and writings." Tom explained to them.

"Arithmancy, I like numbers and the way it flows with magic, it sings to me. It's like with Runes, they sing differently but you can do some much." Harry sounded like he is remembering the pleasure he got from Runes and Arithmancy.

"Harry, you mentioned a few things that make me wonder about something. When you mentioned sings to you, can you hear it, feel it or see it?" Tom asked.

"All three, you don't?" 

"When you duel, do you see the magic around the other person?" Tom asked, ignoring the question for now.

"You mean like that flow of magic that surrounds them and as they move it goes with them?"

"He is a mage." Severus gasped. Mages were rare and powerful. A mage would explain so much, and it would explain Dumbledore's desire to control Harry. He knew Dumbledore could see someones' magical level.

"Yes, with the gift of magic sight."

"So not everyone can see it?"

"Harry you and maybe one or two others might in all of the wizarding world, not just in the United Kingdom."

"Interesting." Harry muttered. "I believe I will be researching this. What would you like to do to Dumbledore's beard? I personally want to take it. dye it to match his robes and set him loose in the muggle world and see how quickly he ends up in a Psych unit."

"Shave it off, and his hair too, make him totally bald." Severus had a dreamy tone to his voice as he told them.

"Break it down into sections, turn the sections into little hands that will beat him about the face each time he opens his mouth." Tom gave them a grin.

They spent the next two hours playing this game, they laughed, they shared insights and soon it was time to call it a night as they needed to be up early in the morning. "I will see you at seven for the duel?"

"Yes, I am looking forward to it." Tom was eager to see how Harry did against him and Severus and Harry could see he would do the duel now if he could.

_________________________________________________________

Kreacher had delivered the promised outfits to Severus and Tom. They donned them and headed to the dueling chambers. They found Harry ready to go, and the most of the Royal Family with a few of their lackeys sitting in a safety area of the dueling chamber. 

Tom took his place and Harry grinned at him as he entered the dueling circle and took his correct place opposite Tom. They felt the protective wards surround the area. They heard the countdown and they fired spells. Harry dodged Tom's spell as Tom got hit by Harry's spell to his left side. Tom went to move out of the way of another incoming spell and instead found himself being flipped onto his back by a leg sweep and Harry removed his wand. "Again?" Harry asked as he helped Tom stand up.

"Yes, please." Tom now understood how Harry beat all the family members to become King. He was powerful and a very skilled fighter.

Tom stood in correct position again and saw Harry shake his head no. "Heal first." Harry ordered him. A healer rushed over to Tom and after doing a scan, repaired the wound on his left hip. They took their positions again and on three, Tom cast a spell, dodged as he put a shield up, just in case, he didn't see that Harry had dodged his spell, turned his wand into a quarterstaff until he is again on his back. Harry had glided to Tom side, used the quarterstaff and aimed it so that it came in contact with Tom's chest and by using Tom's momentum was able to toss him onto his back. "Duels aren't always about spells." Harry informed him. 

Severus watched closely as Harry defeated Tom in less than four moves at the maximum in each of their duels. He never did it the same way twice and Tom had tried casting spells, dodging the quarterstaff and even just using a shield. After an hour of this, Harry smiled down at Tom, held out his hand to help him up. "Are you ready for breakfast now?"

"I am more than ready. I believe you are going to have to give me lessons."

"I will do that when we are at Hogwarts. Now, how about we get Severus, go and shower and have breakfast in my rooms?" Harry asked him.

"That sounds good."


	7. Sirius and Dementors

As they eat breakfast they talk about the duels Tom and Harry had that morning. 

"How did you learn all that?" Severus was leaning back with his cup of tea.

"After my second year, I would sneak down to the Chamber and I found Slytherin's library. I began to read and use the Chamber to practice what I read. After a while I noticed my wand didn't work as well, it seemed off. So I went to Knockturn Alley, found a wand maker and he helped me find my new wand. I can turn it into a quarterstaff if I needed it, I enjoyed working out with the staff."

"What was going on with your first wand?" Tom asked.

"Well, part of that is a weird story. You see when I went for my first wand at Ollivander, he had me go through a lot of wands before bringing out my Holly wand, it's a brother wand to yours, same core, the Phoenix Feather from Fawkes. I, at first, was afraid when he told me that, but he said I could do great things so I took it. I use it during school but I found it hard to get spells to work right, which is good protection in that school from them knowing what is going on, it appeared as though Granger and Weasley expect that and were always ready with an excuse for why wand was strange."

"Yes, they would, it would be a way of making sure you did what they wanted, relying on them to help you work on spells." Severus knew he shouldn't be surprised but what he hearing but he was. "Get them closer to you."

"Exactly, it did come in handy for escaping Tom at the end of my fourth year."

"Priori Incantatem." Severus was amazed.

"Yep, saved my butt, I will tell you, after that, I knew I needed to work more with my other wand, so I did, I worked down in the Chamber, but let me go back to the third year." He got comfortable. "During the summer, my Uncle's lovely sister came to visit. She spent it insulting me and my parents, calling them some really nasty names. I got so mad, I had a burst of accidental magic and inflated her, she floated away. I went and packed my trunk and took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. Now here is the weird part, not that weird isn't part of this whole mess, but Minister Putz visited me and forgives me for my accidental magic. I wondered why he came? Now remember I really didn't know about this prophecy, so I was confused by him coming to see me. I also got a lecture from the Headidiot about leaving the protection of my relatives and my mother's love."

"I can only see that as a political move. He would want to make sure the Boy-Who-Lived was happy. The old coot, it's his way of controlling you, giving you a guilt trip, he likes to give those out, without making it seem like he is giving you one." Tom really wondered how long Dumbledore was going to keep Harry in the dark about everything. Three years and not being told information, withholding key information from Severus and Harry, working to make them hate each other.

"I finally got that, took me a while, I was a little slow on the uptake." Harry laughed. "Now, this is weird, I don't find out about my godfather Sirius Black until I meet up with Granger and Weasley. No one had told me a mass murderer was out for my blood, I thought that was strange but didn't really care as I was now with my friends. No one wanted to tell me what was going on. Mr. Weasley was like don't go looking for Black, I wanted to say "duh" but didn't. I know Severus knows some of what my third year was like but I will try to keep it in line with the events."

"Dementors." Severus told Tom as he looked confused.

"They had Dementors around Hogwarts?" Tom asked.

"Yes, and Harry seemed to draw them to him like flies to honey." Severus really thought the boy was going to get kissed the way those things flocked to Harry. He knew the train was a close call. He wondered now if that was why Lupin was on the train. As a way to guard Harry.

"Isn't that the truth. My third year started on the train, Granger and Weasley led me to a compartment. The only "empty" compartment by the way. We see this man sleeping there but we ignore him, I noticed he wasn't really sleeping, he was pretending to be, but I didn't say anything. We are fine until suddenly everything starts getting cold and this feeling of depression hits. Weaslette and Longbottom arrived and the darkness was getting oppressive. I had noticed that the luggage said R. J. Lupin, so I was wondering why he was on the train. Now during this, Lupin opened the door and there was this black figure standing there, and I hear a woman scream and next thing I know I am waking up and Lupin is giving me chocolate and leaves to find out what happened. Granger and Weasley, of course, make sure to tell me what comes out of Lupin's wand."

"The Patronus Charm, and that is why you go those lessons." Severus couldn't believe that was how Dumbledore set Harry up to meet Lupin. It was a setup just like the Weasley family was. He had wondered why the man was hired, why not during the first two years, and realized he had been using the first two DADA professors as a way to test Harry, not just with the adventures.

"Yes, I asked for them, the Dementors have a nasty effect on me."

"Why was this Lupin on the train?" Tom asked.

"He was a friend of Black and Potter Sr. He was one of the four that used to bully me. He was hired to be the new DADA Professor. I believe Dumbledore set Harry up to meet Lupin that way, I don't think he was expecting Dementors, but I do believe it was another setup." Severus admitted. Dumbledore wanted to control every aspect of Harry's life. 

"I wondered about that, I mean he hired Lupin the same year that Black escaped? He wanted me to learn the Patronus Charm from him, granted I asked, but he was very eager for it. I didn't know Lupin was a friend of my families until almost the end of the year. Dumbledore didn't have a great record of hiring so we were just grateful to have a Professor that could teach us what we needed to learn. I should have questioned the whole mess right from the start. I didn't put the connection together until it was almost the end of the year."

"He wanted you to befriend Lupin so that you would feel connected to your parents and therefore, Lupin and have you feel closer to the old coot and his Disorder of Chickens." Tom knew Dumbledore was manipulative but he really went overboard with regards to Harry.

"Yes, now at the time I had a pocket Sneakoscope, it warned me of the danger, but Weasley was going on about how it was cheap and couldn't work, but see both times it did work but because of Weasley, I ignored the warnings it was giving. Tells you how much I listened to them versus what magic was telling me."

"Harry, you needed to believe in people, as an abused child, you latched onto friends who you thought were true friends, do not beat yourself up for it." Tom never had friends until Severus and Lucius became his friends. He didn't feel the need for them, but he understood what Harry felt.

"He is right, all three of us handled Hogwarts differently when we arrived, but he is right." Severus added.

"Thank you for that, I did notice how much of a loathing look you sent Lupin during the Welcoming Feast. I also at the time wondered how a third-year drop out got the job of teaching Care of Magical Creatures. When I was looking back I realized it was done to make me feel safer and more connected to Hogwarts and the Light side as it were. Everyone knew I was friends with Hagrid, he was one of the first people meet and I know he was innocent of any type of setup. The man is like a giant kid in a candy store with all his pets."

"I agree with that, that man is very trusting and worships the old windbag. I never understood how he got the job either, it didn't make sense, and Minerva and I protested him getting it." Severus had wondered how the Board allowed Hagrid to become a professor. Hagrid didn't even have his OWLs and his wand had been broken.

"That old man really knows how to work the system and people." Tom remarked.

"Yes, so my third year was spent with me hearing my mother begging you to take her instead of me. I would pass out each time the Dementors got near me and that is what I heard. You asked her three times to move aside. The funny thing is when I mention it to people they are why can you only hear your mother?"

"I killed your father as soon as the door was opened, he never got a chance to speak, and your mother ran up the stairs. I thought it was strange that neither of them used their wands." 

Severus looked at Tom. "Did you even see their wands?"

Tom thought for a few minutes before he answered. "No, and when I was upstairs, she had him in a cot, she had plenty of time to apparite out, but she didn't."

Harry seemed puzzled for a few minutes and got up and went to his book case and pulled out a journal and begin to read it. He fell down on the floor suddenly, his legs had given out. Severus and Tom moved to him and helped him up. "Read." He told them, they guided him first back to his chair, took the book and Tom read it.

"Headmaster Dumbledore arrived today, he warned us that the Dark Lord is getting closer. He placed wards around the house, telling us we would be safe with them. When we asked what wards he had put up, he smiled and said "protection ones", and he went into Harry's room and did some casting in there. I am worried about what he cast in my son's room. He would only tell us it was for Harry's protection." Tom stopped reading, his face having gone white.

"He prevented her from leaving, and he set up the wards for the Blood Wards to be able to be used later. He had to have done that otherwise, Lily would have left, and the only way to prevent that would have been to add an Anti-Disapparition Jinx to the room. They wouldn't have noticed it if it was just in Harry's room." Severus pulled Harry closer to him. "That is why there was no wand being used, she couldn't use one."

"Explains why the Killing Curse also failed, if he added those types of wards to it, and with Blood magic plus the ritual I did earlier, and him being an heir to Slytherin, it was bound to fail."

"Yes about that ritual you did earlier that day, you know what you left behind as you can feel it." Harry told him.

"I really wasn't expecting that to happen. I had a container all set for it, but I believe when I was "defeated" by you since I couldn't finish the ritual, the part of my soul needed some place to go."

"Yes, and the old goat knows, I know he does, he just won't admit it, he just likes to say it's a connection. I will tell you more about that later, it is covered in my fifth year."

Severus let out a groan. "The connection, the lessons, and the blood quill, no wonder you couldn't sleep or learn how to build walls, not that the way he was having me teach you, it really is the worse way to learn." Dumbledore had stressed to him how important it was for Harry to learn, and wanted it done fast.

"Figures. I know you want to know more Tom, but it will become clearer when I speak of my fifth year." Harry inhaled and huffed out his breath. "Let's get my third year over with before lunch. Now, we spent my third year wondering about Black. Well, I wasn't but it seemed someone wanted to make sure I did. Black destroyed the painting guarding our house. That lead everyone to believe he was after me, I had no idea why he would be after me. The Dementors attacked again, in force, during a Quidditch match. I could feel them coming, and again I fainted, fell from my broom, and ended up in the infirmary. The whole year was weird thing after weird thing like that. At one point Black does get into the dorm, Weasley woke up to him standing over his bed. Black attacked Weasley in his bed. Everyone jumped to the idea that he was out to kill me. I am not sure how they arrived at him trying to kill me since I was in the next bed." He paused."He was after Weasley's rat."

"Wormtail." 

"Yes. Now my map at this point I didn't understand what it was telling me."

"Map?" Severus asked.

"Yes, it tells where everyone is in Hogwarts, their true name no matter what form they are in. My father, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew made it."

"That is how they always found me." Severus muttered. He had tried everything when he was a student to hide from the Marauders and nothing had worked. They always found him and tormented him.

"I believe so, plus the cape, it makes it very easy to get around Hogwarts." 

"To wrap up my third year, we save Black by using Granger's time turner, she got it because she signed up for all the electives. I can't believe they gave it to her. I don't know it was pure luck or if it was one of those scheme of his that he had has a backup just in case thing. When we confronted Black, Severus was there and saved us from being attacked by Lupin, who was a werewolf. Originally, we all almost bought the farm due to Dementors heading towards us, but I learned the spell and was able to drive off over 100 of them when we used the time turner."

"Lupin forgot to take his dose that night, which was strange because he had never done that in the last 11 years I had been making it. I had followed him because of that, I didn't see you until we were almost at the cave. I was scared because I knew Lupin wasn't dosed." He remembered that night the nightmares he had of Harry being turned into a werewolf. He had also suffered a few nightmares of his own experience at Lupin's claws.

"You don't think the old fool wanted something to happen?" Tom asked.

"I think he might have, he told me and Granger to use the time turner to fix things. It was how I was able to drive off the Dementors. At first, I thought it had been my father because we have the same Patronus. It's a stag. The more I thought about it, it made me wonder. The man can turn invisible, he can also cast a lot more spells at the time than either of us could and certainly could handle the Dementors."

"That explains mine. It's a doe, I always thought it was because of Lily."

"Mine is also a doe." Tom told them, he had never told anyone what his was, but he found it interesting. "There is a lot of loose ends in that year, I mean so much that could have been just events that unfolded, some of them things make me wonder how much was controlled by that old fool."

"I wondered too, but without proof, we can't do much." Harry gave them a sad smile. "I don't think we'll ever know the truth."

"Point, we can look into stuff, like that time turner, the Dementors, even Black and his escape. Something about that bothers me still." Tom thought for a few seconds. It really was bothering him, he was going to start some research when they got to Hogwarts.

"Bothered me too, why were they able to attack us during a Quidditch match? The train? How come they came after us when we were in that cave?"

Severus thought for a few minutes, actually, they were all thinking and Severus finally said "that is strange. Black had been there for a while, we were there not that long and suddenly Dementors come? They should have known he was there before that." He thought for a few seconds, searching his memories. "The lessons, I remember hearing you say something about a happy memory?"

"Yes, he kept saying that, but I went down into the Chamber with some borrowed library books and read about it, it's more than just a happy memory. He forgot to mention that I needed to focus on my innermost positive feelings, like joy or hope. It takes that focus and power to create the spell."

"When you cast it at the Quidditch game, what were you focusing on?" Severus asked.

"The feeling of being free when I flew, it's unlike anything I had ever felt."

"There is a lot of unanswered questions about your third year." Severus and Tom exchanged a quick look, they were going to be finding the answers as soon as they could. They didn't like the idea of not knowing what happened, who was behind everything.

"Well, it was creepy for me in a wee bit, as Black, as soon as the Dementors were gone and Dumbledore finally believed he was innocent. Black wanted me to live with him, be a family. I was so surprised, I actually said yes because of my relatives, but Dumbledore made me go back to my relatives again. I escaped a lot and made my way to the Chamber I spent a good month down there after I spent a week at my relatives."

"I know most of your fourth year thanks to Barty but I still want to hear about it from your view." Tom stated him.

"After lunch. I think we can use the break." Harry replied.


	8. Tom's Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th year

After lunch, they took a quick stroll down to the lake. Harry conjured up a blanket for them to sit down on. "So fourth year, that was a very interesting year." He looked at Tom. "I know I am missing a lot that you will be able to fill in later."

Tom inclined his head in agreement. "Most of it was because I was insane, doesn't make what I did right, but I clearly was."

"I know, Tom. I do wonder how Dumbles will react when he realizes the Great Dark Lord he has been whining to everyone about is sane?" Harry smirked at them, he knew they were going to enjoy tormenting Dumbledore.

"I will need to do some glamours or something because he might recognize me." Tom began to think of what was in his vault and what spells he would need to use to charm something.

"He won't, you don't look like yourself anymore."

"It is true, you don't. You have the same height and hair color but that is about it. Your eyes are now blue for example." Severus gave him an "I like it" look.

"The potion you made to fix that snake look did the eyes, they used to be brown when I was younger and red from the resurrection, I think I got father's looks now before I looked more like a Gaunt."

"You will also have the protection of being a living vampire, even if he was to drag us in front of the Wizengamot, there isn't a thing he can do." Harry added. "So if you want to change your looks, I am fine with it."

"I am happy with how I look but thank you, Harry." He was never a vain man when it came to his looks. He knew he was vain about his intelligence, and magical abilities.

"We do need to work on bonding contracts." Severus reminded them.

"They are being worked on, I have already rejected two so far." Harry informed them.

"You have?" Tom asked surprised by this news, he didn't think it would be that fast.

"Yes, your families wanted both of you under my total control. I will let you review anything before it's signed." Harry said. "Your families are very pushy with what they want. It's all about them, which I have rejected. I am thinking I will be putting someone else in charge of your end if they don't knock it off."

Severus grinned, he knew what his relatives are like. "So you met my Uncle Semptus?"

"Yes, pompous windbag." Harry shook his head, how that man got to be in charge still baffled him.

Severus couldn't help but laugh. "So you have spent time with the man?"

"To much time, ten minutes was to much time." Harry shook his head, the man was an idiot. "Your great Uncle Mortimer isn't any better. He wants me to supply almost every member of your family with Manor."

"He isn't very bright, I am not sure why he is leading the family." Tom wondered for years how his family actually remained alive. Most of them were idiots.

"Have you meet his wife? I think everyone else in your family is afraid of her." Severus couldn't stand the woman, she made his family look rational.

"Yes, my great aunt Methrop, who I get reminded of each time that my mother was named after her. I hope it hasn't been meant to impress me, that woman is a banshee."

"Still better than my family however, doesn't mean I don't want to hex them." Harry muttered. "Now fourth year, started out with a vision, no clue what it was at the time but it was about you and some guy who overheard you. Next is the fun the Death Eaters had at the World Cup for Quidditch, I almost get blamed for the Dark Mark but got off. Nothing really too exciting, until we hear about the Triwizard Tournament. I, flat out refuse to even think of joining. I make it widely known in my common room as the Weasley Twins, Ron and a few others start thinking of ways to get around the age line. I refused to even think about, Ron even called me a coward for not wanting to join. Felt bad for them after a while having to listen to Granger rattle on about rules and regulations and getting expelled. I was enjoying the idea that I was going to have a quiet year finally. I am so relieved I spend more time down in the Chamber reading and hiding from people. Now imagine my surprise when my name got called. I know I was in shock as I don't remember walking up to the Head Table. I remember denying and saying I will take a Vow I didn't enter in the tournament but Dumdum refused to let me."

"I remember how white you were, but I thought it was because you had gotten caught. The fighting in the next room didn't make sense either." Severus had also wondered about Dumbledore shaking Harry. He had never seen the man violent like that. He should have realized something was off.

"I know it didn't. At the time I didn't understand why no one was objecting to me competing except for the visiting schools. You looked furious I knew because you thought I cheated to get in, Dumbledore never objected and that is what started me thinking. I wanted to know why he didn't. I asked for the rules, never got them, that just made me more determined to find out what was going on. I tried to find information in the library but everything was checked out."

"He could have objected, it was one of my fears, as your magical guardian he could have forbidden you from entering since it was a magical contract I was hoping he would ignore that aspect. Anyone who knows magic, knows you have to have intentions. You never entered it, you never wanted to, he could have voided the contract if you said a Vow saying you didn't enter it would have canceled it."

"That is why he didn't object." Severus said. "He had talked for years about you returning. It wasn't until after Moody was exposed as being Barty that I wondered why he never knew the man wasn't Moody. They had been close friends for over twenty years, you don't have a good friend like that and not notice the difference." Especially since he knew Moody and Dumbledore spent a lot of time together.

"Barty was worried about that, especially when Barty said he had to make up excuses about things he was asked or lied about. The man taught the Unforgiveables in one of his classes." Tom remembered something. "You broke the Imperius Curse, he said you hurt yourself but you resisted the first time he cast it on you."

"You did? Wait, he taught the Unforgiveables in class and nothing was done?"

"I did break it, and he did most of them on a spider and told us he wanted us to know and recognize the Imperius Curse. So we lined up and he cast it. I was the only one to tell him no when he told me to do something." Harry answered.

"The man had to know, there was no way. I wondered about Quirrell, but with Moody/Barty I really was confused as I said they knew each other for over twenty years, and Moody is a member of the Order." Severus told them. "I can't even tell you how many hours they spent together. Also, teaching the Unforgivables should have set off an alarm."

"I am wondering why the crazy coot even listens to the man. I mean he spent ten months in a trunk, a freaking trunk, and months recovering from it and he still listens to the fool. I was also a very trusting and didn't think anything of seeing Barty Couch on the map, I thought it was his father, I didn't know there was a Jr. If I did, things might have been different."

"He was thought to have been killed in Azkaban. His father, however, switched his mother with him and kept Barty looked in their house and used the Imperius Curse on him." Tom informed them.

"Explains a lot." Harry stated. "He was as crazy as Moody was at times, I know Moody now and having watched him versus Barty, I wondered why no one noticed that tic he had with his tongue."

"I did and I asked our esteemed Headmaster about it, I got something about stress and not used to teaching. I won't say what my response was." Severus replied.

Harry grinned. "I know what it was."

Severus smirked at him, realizing how much Harry truly knew about him. "You most likely do."

"Now after I get my name pulled out, I become socially unacceptable again. Malfoy Jr. even created a button about it. Weasley dumped me because he was mad that I didn't tell him how to enter his name. Granger was stuck in the middle and I told her to hang with him, I didn't want to listen to her. I was sick of them by that time in my life and I didn't realize it until this past year what it was about."

"You know the first two events, there wasn't much to tell, except I didn't steal your gillyweed, Dobby did, but because Moody dropped hints in front of him and knew I didn't have a clue how to swim. He had heard me talking to Granger as she was trying to give me hints about the events. Hagrid took me to see the Dragons, so that is how I know about them. Granger got the lake. Third event we didn't need a clue. I know Dumbledore had them provide me with the hints to do it. He wanted to make sure I got to that third event. I also wondered why no one checked the cup."

"He knew." Tom said.

"I believe so, why else allow me to enter? Why keep Barty around? Why make sure I knew what was coming up but not Cedric?" Harry asked. "I told Cedric about the dragons." 

"Tom, how did you know about the tournament?" Severus asked.

"Bertha Jorkins, Pettigrew found her and brought her to me, I broke into her mind, learned about Barty and the Tournament."

"I know she was nosy and not bright, but why would she take a trip to Albania? How did she run into Pettigrew? He just escaped from Hogwarts in June." Severus asked.

Harry and Tom looked at him and Harry groaned. "More unanswered questions. It's just too neat for it not to be a setup. That tournament isn't something you set up over the summer, it takes at least a year or longer."

"I agree, so he had to know. How did the rat escape?"

"The Dementors and Lupin being a werewolf." Severus quickly explained what happened once the Dementors arrived.

"Leads us to why the Dementors showed up that night." Harry sighed, seems they have more questions.

"Nice big circle that goes around Dumbledore." Severus remarked.

"Yes, even my wand I wondered about it. Ollivander made such a show about it, he had mentioned that Fawkes gave him the feathers, but he never mentioned about us not being able to fight each other with the wands."

"Ollivander is the only approved wand maker for Hogwarts too. You can get a wand from somewhere else but only if it's from another country or family wand, like Longbottom's." Severus told him. "Dumbledore set that contract up a long time ago regarding wands."

"Longbottom's doesn't match him that is why he has issues besides his grandmother, that woman makes her own hat afraid of her."

"The vulture? I agree." Severus replied.

"Back to the story, now we arrive at the third event, a maze. I wanted to kill someone after that. Barty got Fleur and Klum out of the running but no one bothered to make sure the animals weren't supplied by Hagrid. Things almost killed me a few different times, I did get a nasty spider bite, but that can wait for a few minutes." He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Sorry, but those monsters still piss me off, like Fluffy did in my first year."

"Yes, what is safe for Hagrid to handle isn't safe for an adult never mind a child." Severus stated. "One of the reasons Minerva and I objected to him being a Professor."

"Yes, I get a Dementor Boggart, that was lovely, next was some golden mist that tossed up upside down, then a Blast-Ended Skrewt, next was the easiest one, a Sphinx, after that is where I got hurt, we, Cedric and I, ran into an Acromantula, bonus was the maze itself, it was alive and if you stood still for too long it attacked you, so I got attacked by the maze as we debated over who got the cup. We took it, and port-keyed to the graveyard."

"Lucius told me about what happened in the graveyard." Severus wanted to stop him from thinking about the graveyard. He knew Harry doesn't want to talk about Cedric's death, he didn't then and he knows Harry hasn't changed his mind about it.

"Harry, we know about it, no reason to talk about it." Tom leaned forward and took Harry's hand. "I can never explain how much I regret what happened, I don't even know how you can be talking to me after that."

Harry looked up and him. "Simple, the same reason I can sit next to both of you, we were all victims of the same man, we were all his pawns, we were abused and used because of him. What you did, yes, it was your own actions but would it have happened if he didn't interfere? Would they have happened if he didn't return us to be abused? Would they have happened if he didn't have Slughorn give you that book?"

Tom didn't answer for a few minutes. "I never wanted to be like that, I wanted to change our world for the better, my goals were never about killing anyone with magic, it was about keeping witches and wizards from being abused, separating our worlds to help protect us."

"I know, I read what the original Knights were about down in the Chamber." 

Tom put Harry's hand to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss in his palm. "Thank you, Harry." 

"Now when I landed back at Hogwarts, my wounds get ignored in favor of him wanting to find out what happened. There I was in his office, bleeding and had that venom in me and he wants tea and a chat. I felt faint due to blood loss and he is dropping sugar into my tea. I knew something was off but took me the summer and fifth year to get most of the pieces together."

"How are you even alive? The venom could have killed you." Severus couldn't believe the danger that Dumbledore allowed to happen. He was surprised by the number of times his Vow was almost broken because of the crazy old fool and his theories.

"Would have if I didn't have the Phoenix Tears in my blood." Harry gave them a slight smile. "My fourth year is now over. Let's head in, have some dinner, nothing formal tonight and relax again." His fourth year was one of the ones he hated to speak about. 

"Another game?" Severus asked.

"Actually I was thinking of something else you might enjoy." Harry gives him a smirk. "It will be a surprise." He got up and together they headed back. Harry glanced back and banished the blanket.


	9. Dinner and Surprise

Harry lead them into his private dining room and they found it set up for dinner for three. The table was covered in a forest green table cloth, with silver candle holders. The candles were forest green, the plates, glasses, and silverware all had the royal crest on it. It was dueling yellow and blue lions on the background of a white shield with crossing broadswords. The chairs were black walnut and padded with forest green cushions. "I thought tonight we would have a little private dinner and afterward I will show you the surprise." 

After the soup Tom got brave. "Harry, what do you expect out of the contracts?" He didn't know if he honestly wanted to know. He was afraid of what his family would put in there in regards to how he was to be treated.

"I am expecting them to be fair. I know you will be submitting, and I know we will need to decide how the titles will be used, all of the titles, not just mine. I want each of you to feel like nothing about your roles will be ignored."

Severus looked at his plate as a salad appeared and quietly asked "are you going to put in there about how we spend our time? What we can do outside of the relationship?"

"No, as I said, I want you to be you. I know you would resent it if you couldn't do your potions and research, as I know Tom would resent it if I tried to stop him from learning about ancient magic and his research. I do expect you to put our family first, I know it will not always be fair. I know I have my duties as the King to think about, but you two and our family will come before anyone else."

"What is my family expecting of you, besides the Manors?" Tom felt some of his concern melting away with Harry's words.

"They are weird, both of your families. They want me to dictate almost every aspect of your lives. Your Uncles are nuts, as far I am concerned. If they had their way you would be wearing collars and not able to speak without asking for permission."

"So an Absolute Contract with benefits for them." Severus wasn't surprised, his family was a greedy lot and he knew the leaders of the family didn't care for him. He knew his relatives were thinking about their new status in the clans if Severus bonded with the King.

"Yes, as I said nuts." 

"Most would have taken it, after getting the price knocked down." Tom informed Harry.

"Since when do I follow into that most category?" 

"I know from experience you don't." Severus remarked. "If it is strange it will happen to Harry. Even in everyday school stuff, it will happen to him." 

"Have to love my luck." They watched the salad plates disappear and a meal of roast duck with a plum sauce on a bed of rice appear. 

"You have the strangest luck I have ever seen. Never seen anyone escape more life and death situations than you." Tom laughed. "I spent the last year wondering about some of the stuff I saw in your head, most of it didn't make sense until now."

"Try saving him from it. If I had known how many times you almost caused me to break my Vow, I would have tossed you into my quarters and warded them to keep you in there permanently."

"Severus, I can take down Hogwarts' wards, your wards wouldn't have worked."

They just looked at him. "You can take down Hogwarts' wards?" Tom finally managed to stammer out.

"Yes, did it in my first year, got so scared I tossed them back up, I had no idea what had happened, I just felt them crash, and got scared and reversed the feeling."

"Harry, you do realize that no one person has ever been able to take them down, or even add to them? It usually takes a group of professors each summer to reinforce them. We do it the first week after everyone leaves. It takes us about a week and a lot of magic to do it. You did it at eleven." Severus stared at him as he thought about Harry's power. 

"I didn't know. Why does everyone always think things aren't possible with magic? It's not like Muggle science which applies rules to explain why things are. We put the rules up first and then conform to them." 

Again they looked at him, Tom leaned back in his seat and laughed. "You know you are right. When we have accidental magic, it's based on our wants and desires, when we get our wands we are told what we can and can't do, that we need to learn how to control the wand. You don't use a wand often do you?"

"No, only during school, even when I duel, I use the wand more as a prop, switching to a quarterstaff to do some fighting." 

Severus leaned forward a bit. "Harry, I know you said you can feel, see and hear magic, but what about the elements?"

"Elements?"

"Yes, when you are sad, does it seem to rain or snow? Angry do you feel-" Severus stopped, realizing what Harry was. "You do. When you get angry I always felt a breeze, since you always seemed so in control of your anger it wasn't a lot."

"I have a temper Severus you know that."

"Yes, but you don't lose control of it. When you get angry in my class, for example, I can see it in your eyes and demeanor, but unlike Weasley who starts mouthing off or yelling, you usually hold back. The time you didn't, you destroyed Dumbles office. The wind he said came out of nowhere and swirled around and started destroying everything, he blamed accidental magic. Phineas Black used his portrait to come and get me, he was hoping I would be able to control you. You were gone by the time I got there, but I saw the remains of his office."

"You think he is an elemental, not a mage." Tom asked.

"Yes, it fits. He doesn't need a wand, his flying skills, you should see him on a broom. His abilities to weave magic around. His raw power, even when dueling, I could see at times he would hold back in his casting."

"I don't know what an elemental is." Harry told them, honestly.

"Not many of them around. An elemental is able to use the basic elements in our worlds to craft magic. Life, death, air, water, fire and earth." Tom told him.

"Wait, so when I blew up Aunt Marge?"

"Air." They said.

"Dumbledore office was wind?"

"Yes, and I think it also explains why the last five years Scotland has an increase in wet weather and England a decrease." Severus added. "It has been in the Muggle papers almost every week."

Harry leaned back in his chair, thinking. "Tom, the graveyard, was it that dark and foggy before I arrived?"

Tom thought back to that day. "I didn't really notice, but now that I am remembering it, it was dark and well creepy, but not before you got there. The fear, that would have brought it about." 

"How do I learn to control this aspect of myself? I can't go around having my moods determine the weather or causing tornadoes in a room if I lose control." 

"We are going to have to work on that. I am not sure if there are any books here that will help. I know at my library at Slytherin Castle I have some."

"I do too, at Hogwarts and at home." 

"Do you think you will be able to learn it too?" Harry knew he couldn't let Dumbledore find out.

"No, we can use some of the spells per say, but it will cost us in our magical reserves as it's not magic we are able to wield. It's like having a light wizard trying to use a dark spell, it's using more of their magic to cast it."

"Is that why Hogwarts teaches mostly grey and light spells?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but see every wizard has some type of magic alignment, you won't because you are an elemental, there really isn't a limit on the spells you can cast. It's one of the reasons why elemental wizards were feared. Now there are three cores, light, grey and dark. Every wizard can become whatever core he feels comfortable in. We all basically start out in the grey area with a leaning towards a preference. As we get older the preference will slide to either light or dark, very few stay grey. Now, the problem I have with Hogwarts is because they only teach light or grey spells, a lot of natural dark inclined wizards are forced to start having their cores change to be light."

"Which causes a problem in of itself. It's like being allergic to nuts, but nuts are kept being forced on you, so your body has to adapt or die. Now if it was a real allergy, you would die, but magic instead changes your core." Severus knew Harry would understand the metaphor he was using.

"So Dumbledore is basically forcing everyone to be a light wizard." Harry stated, not really surprised by the man's actions.

"Yes. Now I see nothing wrong with light wizards, but I don't feel we should destroy a person's core or do away with dark magic." Tom said. "I am trying to get people to realize dark doesn't equal evil. Dumbledore is making it harder and harder as he does away with more and more classes, limits the dark wizards from being admitted to Hogwarts."

"Like all those kids I saw in Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there was a time when most of those kids would be at Hogwarts learning. Granted most of them would be on some type of scholarship or sponsorship program, but he cut out the sponsorship program completely and all the scholarships go to light wizard families, like the Weasley." Severus was furious when it happened and let Dumbledore know it wasn't fair. There were a lot of talented children being denied an education.

"It doesn't help he pushes all Slytherins are evil crap. You should hear the Ron Weasley go on about the evils of Slytherins."

"I have heard him, sadly. I also have seen him and Draco go after each other. Those two hate each other with a passion. Well, the Malfoy family hate the Weasley family. I have no idea why." Severus said.

"Two broken marriage contracts and something about a duel a Weasley never showed up for." Tom informed them.

"Blood traitors." Harry stated. "That is why they are called that."

"Yes, not showing up for the duel gave them that label." Tom agreed. "Also didn't help in the last broken contract that was worked to fix the first one, the woman took off and married a muggle."

"Is that why they lost their money and seats?" Severus asked.

"Yes, they had to pay the fees for the contract, but the Malfoy family pushed for them to be removed from the Wizengamot, they had no choice but to remove them. The Weasley family had no defense, now this was about 150 plus years ago. The only reason I know this is because there was a Weasley, when I was at Hogwarts, trying to get the seats back and it brought all the facts out again, I remember Dumbledore tried to get Headmaster Dippet at the time to get involved. Dippet refused, he wasn't really into politics like Dumbledore is."

"That explains why when we asked him about Draco calling him a blood traitor Ron didn't want to tell us." Harry said. The dinner plates disappear. "I asked to have dessert served in the other room if you would come with me."

They followed Harry into his private living room, they saw the french doors were opened and a light breeze was coming through. They also noticed a big black thing in the corner of the room. "What is that?" Tom asked.

"It's part of your surprise. It's a television, below that is a video recorder. I thought tonight we would enjoy a movie."

"Movie?" Severus asked. "I thought no Muggle device works with magic?"

Harry walked over and pulled out a bunch of DVDs. "They don't, but in this room, I have some wards placed around it and you can't use magic in it. Read the back of the DVDs. It will tell you what the movie is about. I want you both to pick one." He handed the DVDs to them. 

"Can you explain what they are?" Tom asked taking one from Harry and opening it up, and saw a circular disk.

"Yes, it's a Muggle thing. It's like a play but put it on film. The actors and actresses, however, don't break for acts like they would in a play." Harry explained.

They began to read the back of the DVDs and Severus handed him 'Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves', Tom gave him 'Sense and Sensibility'. Harry and Severus looked at him, clearly wondering about his choice, as he handed the title over. "It's the only title I recognize from a book or play." He shrugged.

Harry smirked. "I didn't pick the movies that were bought, however, these are long movies, so we will do one tonight and one tomorrow night. I think that will relax us after we talk about my fifth year. I won't be able to spend the morning with you, I have some duties I need to take care of, so I arranged for us to have lunch."

"Put the Robin Hood in." Tom told him. "I know the folklore of the tale."

They all settled down and watched the movie.


	10. Toad Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5th year

Harry was getting a headache listening to Tom and Severus' relatives demanding what they wanted in a marriage contract. He had spent the last two hours listening to their list of demands and he looked over to one of his advisers and saw the man was also in the beginning stages of a headache if he didn't have one already. He inhaled and sighed. "I don't believe you have heard a word I have said." He looked at both Uncles. "I have told you it won't be an Absolute Contract, I have informed you that I will not meet those outrageous demands. If you do not start to take these talks seriously I will just use my rights and marry them without a contract and you will get nothing."

He saw out of the corner of his eye his advisers like that threat. "You can't do that." Semptus Thompson almost yelled at Harry. Harry just looked at Severus' uncle and wondered how they can possibly be related. At Harry's look, the man quickly added "Sire."

"I believe you will find I can and will." Harry told him. "I can claim anyone has my consorts."

"His Majesty is correct. Do you have someone else who can represent your family?" His chief counsel, Radu Popa asked.

Harry can see Mortimer Gaunt choke back a nasty reply and instead answered, "we are the heads of our families. I am sure we can work this out."

"If you come up with reasonable terms I will gladly sign, but this drivel will cease. You will find I am not going to give into these demands." Harry tossed the contracts he has just finished reading back at them.

"His Majesty is correct, no one would agree to either of these contracts." The Head of Foreign Affairs, Vlad Popa stated.

"I warned you." They heard Mortimer's brother tell him. "I told you not to add that stuff and work on improving Tom's standing."

"You are?" Harry asked, hearing the one person was on this mate's side, with a voice of reason.

"I am sorry Sire, I am Maurice Gaunt. I am Mortimer's younger brother." Harry noticed he looked a lot like Tom except lacking Tom's height.

"What terms did you want to see?" Harry was wondering if his assumption is true.

"I wanted to make sure that Tom's title would be given to one of your children. I wanted to have Tom's opinions valued and not to be ignored, Sire." Maurice responded.

"I agree with you. It seems your brother should listen to you more often, not to his wife." Harry paused and looked to Semptus. "The same applies to Severus. Severus has the Prince title, it will be included. You both have until the end of the week or I will follow through on my promise." Harry stood up and left the room, he could hear the outrage from Mortimer and Semptus as he closed the door.

"Pompous windbags." Harry muttered, he heard Alexander let out a slight chuckle. "Alexander, how much time before I have lunch with Tom and Severus?"

"You have about two hours, do you want me to set up some duels your Majesty?"

"No, I am going to take a headache potion and lay down, wake me in an hour, I know there are some contracts and letters I need to sign before lunch." Harry said as they enter his chambers. "Also check on the status of the private lunch I arranged."

"It has all been arranged, Kreacher has been making sure everything is exactly as you want."

"Good, tell Vlad and Radu to join me in an hour." Harry walked into his suite and saw Tom's great Aunt Methrop going through his desk. He turned around, opened his door and motioned Alexander to come in. "Can I help you find something?"

The woman turned and faced him. "It's not what it looks like."

"So you aren't looking through my desk?" Harry asked. "Deal with her." Harry headed to his bedroom. "Have someone find out how she got in here, if I have to do it, I will make sure people know I am unhappy about it." 

_____________________________________________________________

He was sitting at his desk looking at three of his Ministers and head of security. "Tell me how that woman got in here?"

"One of the newer guards is her nephew." Hezak, his Head of Security answered. "He has been replaced."

"My trip to Hogwarts?" Harry pulled out some letters and began to read them.

"Their Ministry is trying to make it into a huge formal affair. I am working on keeping it low keyed as you asked." Vlad, his Minister of Foreign Affairs informed him. "I am trying to push for the old customs which would limit their numbers and the time we have to spend with them."

"Good. So is Dumbledore or Fudge giving you the biggest problems?" Harry signed his name on the letter he finished reading.

"The old coot is driving me crazy. He wants to have you teach and take classes." Vlad told him.

Harry glanced up from his reading. "Why does he want me to teach?"

"Something about you must have years of experience since you are the King."

Harry gave the man a slight smirk. "That is an interesting theory. What have you worked out?"

"I got you in the classes you wanted, you will be teaching self-defense with spells and weapons. No idea what he is planning on naming the class. I arranged a private potion lab next to Severus, state of the art equipment, and private lessons with Severus. The man believes you want to earn your Masters in Potions. Severus is in agreement with these changes."

"Good. Have you got a position for Tom?"

"Yes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, whatever that means." Vlad said. "I spoke to Tom about it, he was in agreement and signed the contract."

"Not as Tom Riddle?"

"No, as his living vampire name."

Harry gave the man a genuine smile, he signed another letter. "The contracts?"

"After you left, they had a fight between all of them, when I left they were still fighting." Radu, his Chief Council informed him. "I believe Maurice Gaunt will get them in line."

"Anything else?" Harry asked as he signed another letter. "Why is there a dinner invitation on my desk? I thought Aria handled that stuff."

"She does." Hazek said, as he took the invitation and read it. "I believe this is what that woman must have been doing, she put this on your desk. Her grandmother was a Frumos."

Harry just rolled his eyes and continued on with his next letter as his Ministers fill him in on what he needed to know. They kept talking until Aria interrupted them and informed Harry that Tom and Severus had arrived for lunch.

_______________________________________________________________

Harry arranged for their lunch to be in the gazebo by the lake and when he arrived Tom and Severus rose "Harry, I am so sorry." They said almost at the same time.

Harry looked at them in confusion. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"My great aunt and my family." 

"My family too."

"Not your fault." He gave them a reassuring smile as he sat down. "Now let's relax and enjoy lunch before I begin my horror tale that was last year."

"Like your other years weren't a horror tale?" Tom joked.

"We were talking earlier, and I don't think we need to hear your fifth year unless I missed something." Severus saw Harry looked at him and tilted his head for Severus to continue. "I told him about the Dementors visiting you in Surrey, the sham of a trial, how the old coot ignored you, forced those lessons, the nightmares, and lack of sleep."

"I told him about the Blood Quill." Tom said.

"I knew about the Quill but after the fact." Severus replied. "Some of the Slytherins told me."

"I explained your detentions with that woman. I felt the Quill." Tom rubbed his hand as if remembering the pain.

Harry leaned back in his chair. "That saves me some time. Yes, the Dementors almost killed my cousin, which brought about the trial. I thought I was done for until he brought my old babysitter into the courtroom. I realized that he had known all along about the abuse when I heard Granger and Weasley mentioning how Mrs. Figg, my babysitter, was a member of the Order when my parents were alive, it was just confirmation for me. I spent a lot of time down in the Chamber reviewing my life and those yearly events in a different light. I had to endure those detentions with the Toad, it was something I had to do to keep the old fool from knowing the truth." Harry looked down at his hand where the scars were on his hand. "I started using my cloak to follow Granger and the two Weasleys. I learned a lot from their talking about what was going on. I couldn't spy on the old fool because he can see me through my cloak."

"It's actually his glasses. They are a magical artifact that is illegal." Tom informed him. 

Severus shook his head. "Why isn't that surprising to me?"

"Harry, how are we going to handle being in the Castle? He isn't going to be happy to learn who you are. He is going to make it hard for us to get anything done. I even signed that teaching contract." Tom said.

"Yes, but you must remember we are living vampires, you will be considered Royals once we bond. He can't touch us, and I plan on using Hogwarts as our base of operations. Your Death Eater's children and others will be helping us too. He has been using Granger and Ron and Ginny Weasleys for years, the three of them aren't very popular. Now, I have two insiders already."

"Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom." Severus smirked.

"Exactly. They are already working on other students, ones I know we can trust." Harry returned a smirk. "You see last year I started teaching some of the students defense because of the lack of education we were getting from the Toad, some of those in that class I know we can count on."

"Add the Weasley Twins with the Death Eaters, we will be unstoppable." Severus added.

"Correct."

"Weasley Twins?" Tom looked at them, he had never heard anything good about the Weasley family.

"Great potion makers. They have created numerous pranks but what no one knows about is their skill in making weapons." Harry informed them.

"Some of their failed experiments." Severus laughed. "Their black mist, that swamp hole that they used to prank others before they left Hogwarts."

"Correct, while they used them for pranks, we were really seeing how well they worked, we just couldn't use them as weapons, so we set them up as pranks." Harry gave them an evil smirk.

Severus and Harry quickly explained to Tom what they are talking about. "I have some, let me show you." Harry headed back into his room and soon returned to show Tom what they mean. Tom looked very impressed. "These twins invented all this?"

"Yes, and we are going to be using that new lap to create more items. Severus is going to be able to hide anything he wants to create also." Harry told them.

"Now I understand why you want to use Hogwarts. Get him from the inside and use his own battle tactics against him." Tom replied.

Harry grinned as he banished one of the swamp holes they created.


	11. Contract, Bonding and Hogwart

Harry glanced at Radu and shook his head, he turned to Vlad. "Set up the ceremony. Tomorrow at noon." Harry got up and left the room. "Alexander, please tell Tom and Severus I need to see them in my study." Harry kept on walking not waiting for an answer. He warned them. He could hear the arguing start as he closed the door.

He began to write up his own contract, once he was in his office, based on what he wanted them to have and what they talked about. He ignored everything their families had requested. When Vlad and Radu entered his study thirty minutes later he handed the contract to them. "Get them to sign it, and tell them to be grateful they are getting anything at all." 

Radu read through it quickly and grinned. "I will have it signed by lunch. Tom and Severus were out riding, so Alexander said they will be here in time for lunch."

"We have less than two weeks before we are due at Hogwarts, I want everything ready for our trip. Make sure Severus has the lab he dreams of, and those books I ordered for Tom should also be ready for the trip too." 

"They are. Demetrius has visited Hogwarts with some of his team and set up everything. He did mention they are still looking for Harry Potter and trying to keep it hidden from the general public." Vlad stated.

"Leak it on Monday use the goblins, on Tuesday have them leak the illegal usage of the seats and laws being revoked. Wednesday have the laws under review listed, make sure the goblins inform them that a lot of those laws will be revoked. Thursday have them announce my bonding, use our vampire names, and Friday, make sure Dumbledore is ready for us, we will be arriving the following Monday." Harry told them.

"Do you want the abuse or theft leaked out?" Radu asked.

"No, I want to save that for later. I do want you to find a way to gather evidence about other students and abuse." Harry ordered.

"Already started that. Tom moved some people into that department. Lucius Malfoy is also creating a list of laws up to push for and for you to look at revoking. Tom ordered the man to get a list of every one of Dumbledore supporters in the Ministry and get people into every department, including that Muggle one." Vlad told him.

"See about getting some vampires into the Ministry, without them knowing." Harry told him.

"We already have. Some of the living ones are blending in nicely, we have the undead ones working the night shift and doing research." Vlad said.

"Good. Make sure tomorrow's ceremony is the full Royal Living Vampire Bonding Ceremony and not some general wizard one."

"We have it all set up. It's been ready for a week. The runes are on the floor, walls, and ceiling. The white, blue and gold candles are already in place. The placement of seats is all set too. Just need the three of you to arrive at noon." Radu told him.

Harry nodded his head, in acceptance of the Radu told him. He was impressed that so much was already done. "The Purification Ritual will need to be started at midnight."

"Already have the rooms set up." Vlad informed them.

Alexander entered the room. "Your Majesty, I need to inform you that Severus and Tom just got cornered by their families. We had to escort them to their quarters, they are upset."

"Thank you, Alexander, I will see them in a few minutes." Harry waited until Alexander was gone. "Find out what you can. I want them dealt with, let others know Tom and Severus are my mates and I won't let them be hurt."

"It will be done." Radu smirked, he was looking forward to this, he was going to enjoy putting Tom and Severus' families back in their place.

___________________________________________________________________

As loved ones attending the ceremony were gathered before the Officiants, each enjoying the quiet, peaceful setting. They knew that those who were to be bonded were hidden from each other by a thin curtain until it was time. 

The Royal Officiant started the ceremony. “Here we are gathered, to witness and support our beloved King, His Royal Highness Gheorghe Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen (Harry) Thocomerius Vintilă de la Slatina (Tom) and Constantin Șerban din Popeşti (Severus) as they come into Bonding.”

As their names were called, Harry, Tom, and Severus came out of hiding and saw each other for the first time that day, they met in front of Officiants and joined hands, standing on the runes for unity. One of the minor Officiants lighted a white candle for each of them on the table between the Royal Officiant and those being bonded.

The Royal Officiant continued. "In bonding, we are to remember the many lessons found in Nature. That there will be times when you flourish and grow when things come easily and your love is in its fullness. These are the times of long light and growth.” 

They all turned as Radu and Vlad moved a small tree near the rune for Nature. They placed the planter on the rune and planted the tree as three chanted a small prayer of blessing. Radu and Vlad stood aside, as those Bonding together gave a last handful of soil to the tree and together used a jug of water beside the tree to pour water around tree’s trunk. They bowed to Nature and returned to the position before Royal Officiant. 

“There will be times when you harvest the fruits of your labors and find satisfaction in working towards a common goal. These are the times of harvest.” The Royal Officiant held up a stick with an apple, hanging on the end of the stick by a string, and raised it so the apple is in front of mouths of Tom, Harry, and Severus. They come together to pin the apple between each of their mouths and together bit into the apple. The Royal Officiant handed the bitten apple to a minor Officiant who placed the apple on the rune for Harvest.

“And there will be times of cold, longing and darkness when you must endure hardships and grief. These are the times of long nights and dormancy.” The Royal Officiant handed a dead twig to them, and they broke the twig and dropped it at their feet, making sure to run their soles of their shoes over the rune for Hardship, but not disputing the twig at their feet.

“But beyond all these is the revitalization of new life and play. And these are the times of spring.” The Royal Officiant bent down and moved the dead twig from the ground and with the other hand revealed a potted seedling of which is handed to Tom, Harry, and Severus. Together they raise the seedling higher, chanting their prayer and returned it to the Officiant to be placed to the side, by the white candle in the middle of the table.

“By working together you will rediscover the joys of spring, the passion of long days, and the fruits of the harvest.” The Royal Officiant said. "Repeat after me, I promise to share with you, I will provide the warmth of long days and the bounty of the harvest, through the trials of long nights to the joys of spring.”

Tom, Harry, and Severus repeated the promise, taking the white candle that was original lit in their right hand, and with their left receive the blue candle and each lit the others, they placed the blue candles on the stands behind the Royal Officiant and returned their places. Vlad, Radu, and Alexander handed each of them a gold candle. Each candle had the bonding rings for them to exchange. 

The Royal Officiant began again. “In your years together remember this message of the changing seasons. Blessed Be your Bonding.” He indicated for them to exchange the rings and when each ring was placed on their fingers, the gold candles ignite and Vlad, Radu and Alexander took the candles and placed them on the runes for Love.

The Royal Officiant nodded his head and they were allowed to kiss. As soon as they stepped away from their kissing, flower petals, and bird seed flowed down upon everyone. They all rose from their seats and each took a handful of blessed dirt out of the sack at their feet and tossed it into the planted tree, each stating a blessing for the future.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Severus looked at the trunks in their rooms. "I didn't think we had this much stuff." 

"Wedding presents and not to mention new wardrobes and all of those books." Tom grinned at him, giving him a quick kiss. 

"Now stop worrying about tomorrow. Everything will be fine. You know Dumbledore is going to make a huge show out of us arriving until he realizes who we are exactly, he is going to have to figure out what happened and what is going on." He pulled Severus into his arms. "You also know Harry will protect us."

"I know. It just, I am not used to all of this Tom." Severus also wasn't used to all the good attention he was receiving from his new mates.

"You should be, you deserve it and more." Harry told them, quietly from behind them. They jumped a bit and Harry pulled them towards him. "Now I have an idea of how to take your mind off of tomorrow."

"What?" Severus asked.

"I was thinking a long lunch by the lake, some time in the tub, dinner in our private suite, and early to bed." Harry grinned.

"Oh, I like the bed." Tom grinned and started to pull Severus towards their bedroom. Harry followed.


	12. Articles to Enrage Dumbledore

Monday last week ---Hogwarts:

Dumbledore was pacing in his office, Harry had been missing and he had no idea where he was, his spy couldn't help him because he was at Court. While he would bring back important information about the vampires, he needed Harry found.

He glanced around his office trying to think if he had books that might have some spells to help him find Harry, but he gave that up, even using Harry's blood had failed. He knew the boy wasn't dead, well he hoped anyway. The gadgets had stopped working long before Harry went missing so he had no way of monitoring Harry.

He sighed and began to make his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Next week, hopefully, Severus would be returning with the living vampires. The ones he had been speaking to provided no information and refused to budge on it. He had been forced by the Ministry and the old laws to open Hogwarts to them. He knew he got a good deal, he got his potion master back, a DADA Professor with another one to teach another defense class. 

He sat down in his seat and looked around the Great Hall. The students had returned the previous Friday and the first classes of the day. He watched the owls fly in with the mail and the newspapers. He heard the thud of them as they hit the table. He picked up his and froze as he read the title.

HARRY POTTER MISSING

By Rita Skeeter

It would seem our esteemed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been hiding a secret, Harry Potter has been missing since a week before his 16th birthday. He disappeared from his Muggle relatives and the Headmaster hadn't informed anyone.

This morning at the Ministry a group of Aurors was summoned and apparated to Harry's Muggle relatives, and they were questioned. The Muggles admitted that Harry had been missing since the third week in July. They don't know where he disappeared to or even the exact date and appeared to not care that he is missing.

The Aurors have begun to search for Harry and have been unable to find him. They called in the Unspeakables and have numerous tracking spells they haven't been able to find a trace of Harry. Leaving us with many questions, questions that we must demand answers for. Why hasn't the Headmaster let anyone know that Harry Potter is missing? Why hasn't the Headmaster called the Aurors in to begin the search? What did he hide the fact that Harry Potter was missing? 

We have more questions that stem from the missing Harry Potter, questions that lead us to wonder if Harry is hiding from the Headmaster or did something happen to Harry? Why hide that he is missing unless there is something very wrong? Did the Headmaster have anyone looking for him? Is anyone from his Order looking for Harry? If so, have they had any luck? Where have they searched? What have they found out?

Yes, Readers, we have a great many questions to ask Headmaster Dumbledore regarding Harry Potter. I do hope we will get answers.

Tuesday last week - Hogwarts

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall and could see the students were still looking at him wondering what happened to Harry Potter and why was it hidden from everyone. He sighed, he had spent most of yesterday answering the questions by the Ministry and Wizengamot. He sat down in his seat and was hoping Rita Skeeter wouldn't be printing anything about Harry missing today. He saw the owls toss the papers on the table. He dreaded opening and seeing the headline, he knew Rita wouldn't let Harry missing go.

DUMBLEDORE USES POTTER-BLACK SEATS ILLEGALLY

By Rita Skeeter

Yesterday in the course of the search for Harry Potter, Aurors went to Gringotts to see if they find if anyone was using the Potter-Black vaults, instead they found the illegal usage of his seats by Headmaster Dumbledore. It appears the Headmaster has been using the seats illegally since James and Lily Potter's death.

The discovery of the seats was revealed when the Aurors found out that Harry Potter was actually an adult via the Triwizard Tournament at the end his fourth year. Thus the returning of Harry Potter to his Muggle relatives, despite Harry Potter not wanting to return, was illegal. The Aurors, wanting to be thorough in their investigation found that the Potters' Wills had been sealed, also illegally, by Headmaster Dumbledore. 

Headmaster Dumbledore was never to get custody of Harry Potter and neither were his Muggle relatives. Harry Potter had a list of wizards and witches he could have been given custody too, but it was ignored. At the top of the list were Professor Minerva McGonagall, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin and a long list of others who have either died or been killed during the last war, including Alice and Frank Longbottom. Why was this list ignored?

Why was Harry returned over and over to his Muggle relatives? Despite the naming of many who could take custody of Harry? Why wasn't he told he was considered an adult? Why was he denied the usage of his seats? Why did Headmaster Dumbledore feel the need to take control of Harry Potter?

Dumbledore glanced up and looked around the Great Hall, everyone was again looking at him. He looked towards Minerva and could see the anger on her face. He needed to get out of Hogwarts before she could say anything. He also needed to get to the Ministry and make sure nothing was going to happen because of this article. He needed to keep control over those seats.

Wednesday last week - Hogwarts

Dumbledore groaned, he didn't want to go down into the Great Hall. Yesterday was a long day between the Ministry and the Order. Molly, Arthur, and Minerva had not been quiet in their displeasure over Harry being placed with the Muggles. They had been furious about finding out about the seats. He had tried to deny everything to the Wizengamot, but the goblins had provided a lot of evidence. 

He began his day and was hoping it would get better. He didn't want to even head out of his quarters but knew if he hid, it would make it worse. He was almost to the Great Hall for breakfast, he dreaded what Rita Skeeter might print today, would she rehash everything or discover something else to make his life miserable.

He frowned as the owls flew in and dropped their papers. He didn't want to open it and see the headlines. He looked around the Great Hall, inhaled and picked up the paper. 

NUMEROUS LAWS UNDER REVIEW

By Rita Skeeter

It turns out my dear readers that due to Headmaster Dumbledore's use of the seats illegal has long lasting repercussions. Late last night we received the news that numerous laws were in danger of being reversed, some of the declined Bills might be passed. The biggest law under review is the Werewolf Act. 

This Act is the one that makes it impossible for Werewolves to get jobs, requires them to register and forbids them from reproducing. This Act was one that barely passed and it appears a lot of our fellow magical community are excited to see this one be revoked. In looking into how this passed, it was passed by the voting seats of Potter-Black, under Headmaster Dumbledore's voting. Why did Headmaster Dumbledore want this passed? Isn't one of his Order members a werewolf?

Another Act that is in danger is the Statute of Secrecy. Why is this danger? Well, it seems that the Headmaster Dumbledore has cut down the number of Muggle-born parents who had to sign the Statute, making it less enforceable. He also changed the requirement for visiting Muggle-born parents, from requiring a Head of House or a Board member doing the required initial visit, to be any member of Hogwarts, hence a groundskeeper was the one to inform Harry Potter he was a wizard and did his visit. Another interesting fact on this law is that it prevented anyone from checking on the Muggle-born students before they were eleven, preventing the Ministry from discovering if the Muggle-born were treated fairly or abused.

We also discovered a lot of classes and books which were banned by this voting are also under review. Many of the classes were classified as dark or evil but we found the list very interesting. The classes were basic law and politics class, basic dance, and even our some of our basic culture classes. Headmaster Dumbledore stated these classes would cause problems with the Muggle-born and pure-bloods. We have to ask what problems? How can these classes or even books about these subjects cause problems between Muggle-born and pure-bloods? It would seem to me if the Muggle-born had these classes and were able to read these types of books, there would be fewer problems.

During the next few days more laws will be released that are under review. The classes and books will also be under review and subject to change also. What else has Headmaster Dumbledore done to our world?

Thursday and Friday last week - Hogwarts

Dumbledore refused to go down to the Great Hall, therefore he missed the news, he had refused to answer the floo and his door. He stayed buried in his quarters. He knew he just had to wait it out until Monday when Severus returned and he could get the man to work on finding Harry. Once he had Harry, he would make the boy sign paperwork, backdating it showing that Harry had allowed him to have control.


	13. Returning to Hogwarts

Their train compartment was filled. Harry was reading the paperwork Radu and Vlad had been handing to him, Alexander was sitting by the door, they had two guards outside of the door. Tom and Severus were sitting on either side of Harry reading their books. Severus was actually trying to read but he was getting nervous as they got closer to Hogwarts. He felt Harry squeeze his thigh. He looked at Harry and saw a small smile of reassurance.

"How did the articles go over with Dumbledore?" Tom finally asked the question that he knew Severus wanted to know.

"Not very well, from our sources, he didn't even show up on Thursday or Friday in the Great Hall." Alexander answered. "He spent most of the week in the Wizengamot defending his actions and failing at it. One of ours saw he has some plans regarding Harry when he finds him, but it's more like trying to sneak paperwork, backdated, for Harry to sign giving control Dumbledore."

Harry snorted as Severus glanced to Radu, Vlad and to Alexander. "What about potions or spells? I know most won't work, but there are some that can once he realizes Harry is a living vampire."

"I have it covered, our wedding bands also have protection spells woven into them." Harry took Severus' hand. "We will be fine. He can't do anything, he might try, including kidnapping, but the rings can't be removed except by me and they have some strong tracking charms on them. Radu and Vlad will be giving you the list of spells that will activate some of the protection if one of us does get kidnapped. I also have something I was going to give each of you tonight. It's an emergency port-key that will go through most wards, including Hogwarts and take you to our home."

"Parsel-based?" Tom asked.

"Yes, but only with a Romanian password for activation, so that they won't even know what is said. So toss it into a sentence and escape." Harry smirked.

"Never thought of doing it in a sentence, usually, people just say the word and it gives you like three seconds to latch on." Severus commented. He liked that idea if it was used in the beginning of a sentence no one would notice until you were gone. "Mad-Eye?"

"Can't see the spells. Already made sure of that." Harry told him.

Severus gave him a small smile as he relaxed a bit. Harry had thought of some of the things that Dumbledore might try and already dealt with them. They heard the signal announcing they were five minutes away from Hogwarts. "Showtime." Vlad grinned. 

They all stood up and began to put on their formal dress robes. Radu pulled down a box and opened it. Inside was a steel crown with Heraldic representation design, the cloth was a deep dark red. The last King to wear it was Micheal I, in the early morning of December 1, 1940, when Michael I was killed in Germany during World War II. Tom and Severus watched as Radu placed the crown on Harry's head. Tom remembered the history of the crown and smiled. It was a very different type of crown. The Steel Crown of King Carol I of Romania was forged at the Army Arsenal (Arsenalul Armatei) in Bucharest of the steel of a cannon captured by the Romanian Army from the Ottomans during the War of Independence (1877-1878). Carol I chose steel, and not gold, to symbolize the bravery of the Romanian soldiers. He received it during the ceremonies of his coronation and of the proclamation of Romania as a kingdom in 1881. It is the same Crown used in 1922 at the coronation of King Ferdinand I and Queen Maria as sovereigns of Romania, which took place in Alba-Iulia. The Crown was used during the coronation and anointing as King of Michael I by the Orthodox Patriarch of Romania, Nicodim Munteanu, in the Patriarchal Cathedral of Bucharest, on the very day of his second accession, September 6, 1940. They had spent decades with the Royal family fighting for control until Harry took his place. 

"I will never get used to wearing this thing." Harry muttered. "It's heavy."

"That is why crowns aren't worn all the time, well, the real crown, not the daily one you should be wearing." Radu told him. The daily crown was just a small thing steel band with the Heraldic representation etched into it.

"Yes, I am aware I will have to wear the daily crown." Harry informed Radu. "I have already informed Kreacher that I will be wearing it. I think he has taken to polishing it." Severus and Tom smirked at Harry. They know he isn't one for being in the center of attention and certainly doesn't want to be wearing a crown all the time.

"You don't have to wear it in our quarters." Severus told him. "Though it could be interesting in bed." He quietly whispered. 

Harry gave a slight laugh. "I don't think I need a crown to remind you who is in charge." He answered quietly.

"That is true." Severus remarked. Thinking of their first night together. Harry had been slow in claiming Severus. He knew Severus had been nervous yet he guided Severus, took his time and Severus for the first time had actually enjoyed sex. He was just as patient with Tom and Severus knew that they appreciated Harry's gentle ways that night. Granted it wasn't always slow and gentle after that, not that they wanted it that way all the time.

The train finally stopped bringing Severus back to the present. He inhaled deeply as they saw outside the window the guards line up. They could see the carriages waiting for them. The carriages had some streamers on them. "Why are there streamers on the carriages?" Severus asked. "It looks like Hogwarts threw up on the carriages."

"Part of his idea for welcoming you. He took some of the muggles ideas. I believe Radu had to stop him from using some banners." Vlad told him. 

"I can't wait to see his face." Tom remarked to Harry.

"It will be very pensive worthy I am sure." Harry retorted.

"He is the one who selected to do the welcoming ceremony in the Great Hall." Vlad commented. "We asked if he wanted to welcome you first outside, and proceed to the Great Hall for the ceremony but he declined. I am unsure why he declined the idea of a greeting line. I know it's common with pure-bloods."

"That is why it's a pure-blood fashion but it is also a muggle one, which despite his claimed knowledge about muggles, he really doesn't know about them. Most of the opening ceremonies have one." Tom stated. "He might be doing it as a way of showing he is in charge, it would be like him to want the ceremonies to go the way he wanted them to be viewed. He wouldn't want to be seen doing anything to promote the ideas of pure-blood mannerism if he felt it might insult the Muggle-born."

"The muggles use them too, it's just good manners." Alexander stated.

"He is a fool. He was the one who insisted on you arriving as if you were just another student. He originally wanted you to ride the boats." Radu commented. "We were able to shoot that idea down."

"He wanted to treat Harry like a first year?" Severus was surprised. "The first years are the only ones to ride the boats over. Not even new professors have to do that."

"It gives him more time to view us. The carriages don't." Harry told them. "He wanted to be able to see us before we arrived."

"We can't delay any longer." Alexander pointed to the guards who were all in position. They could see the line of guards leading from the train to the third carriage. The first two carrying guards already.

They started out of the compartment. Alexander stepped off the of the train first, Harry followed by Tom and Severus who walked side by side. Vlad and Radu were next, and as they walked the guards fell in behind them and they took their seats in the carriages.

Harry looked at the huge wooden doors of Hogwarts as they slowly opened. They weren't greeted by anyone. "Does he expect us to know the way?" Alexander asked.

"I am not sure what is going on." Harry said. "Now it's time to get formal however much I dislike the idea."

The guards exchanged grins, they knew their new King wasn't that formal and was actually more for action than words or protocol. As Harry stepped on the first step, Minerva stepped out of the doors. She curtsied and said, "welcome your Royal Majesty Gheorghe Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts." Minerva had kept her head bowed and therefore hadn't seen Harry as of yet.

Harry walked to within the prescribed twenty feet before speaking. "Thank you for welcoming us to your school. We are looking forward to our visit." Harry could tell when she recognized the voice as her head shot up and she stared at Harry.

"Harry Potter?" She asked shocked.

"Professor." Harry returned 

"I believe we have a welcoming ceremony to attend." Radu stated. He didn't want Minerva to be able to warn Dumbledore. 

"Yes, yes, we do." Minerva recovered and stepped aside and indicating they should enter. "Severus?"

"Hello Minerva." Severus said as he stepped into the entrance way. 

Harry didn't turn around forcing them all to continue walking. When Minerva went to step up next to Severus she was blocked by one of the guards. "Please do not walk with the Prince. If you would please move up to walking slightly behind our King to guide the way." 

Minerva moved quickly into place. She was trying to catch up to what was going on. Harry was the King, Severus was a Prince? She didn't know who Severus was walking next to but by judging how the procession was formed, he had to be another Prince. They knew they were greeting the King and his two mates. She quickly looked over her shoulder, Severus was one of the mates. How did that happen? They hated each other, didn't they?

Tom muttered to Severus, "she just realized we are mated to Harry."

"I know, did you see her face?" Severus quietly replied. "I can't wait to see his if that is her reaction."

Tom snorted, he couldn't help it. Since Minerva didn't recognize him, he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't. Minerva went to school with him originally and knew him quite well. He had liked the feisty witch.

At the entrance to the Grand Hall, Harry stopped and the guards moved forward, opened the door and filed into the room. Harry, Tom, Severus with Minerva, Radu, Vlad, and a few remaining guards headed by Alexander waited for the signal to enter. No one was speaking. At the signal, Harry started their entrance, Harry went first, with Minerva guiding the way as was dictated by tradition in Hogwarts. The students were all standing as were the staff. They heard little gasps as people recognized Harry and Severus, but no one spoke. 

Tom and Severus were two steps behind Harry, with Radu and Vlad a few steps behind them. They all walked up to the head table. They knew immediately when Dumbledore realized who was the King. "My boy, we have been worried about you, why don't you take your seat with your classmates, we have an important visitor arriving as you can see. Everyone sit down, but good practice for when they do arrive. Harry, we can chat later, and do remove that hat from your head, it's most unbecoming."

Harry looked at Minerva and waited, not moving. Minerva finally recovering from the fact that Dumbledore just ignored every rule of protocol and insulted the steel crown on Harry's head finally stated. She announced, "His Royal Majesty Gheorghe Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen is here for his official visit."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and around the room. He stood up from his chair as Radu and Vlad were glaring at him. "I do believe, your Majesty, that our time here is over." Vlad knew they could actually use this insult to leave and take control of Hogwarts. They already had a set plan of action but the old fool just gave them another way.

"That won't be necessary. It's just a slight misunderstanding. Harry knows he is welcome here." Dumbledore stated. "Now why don't you take a seat with your housemates and we can have a chat afterward, Severus please take your usual seat." He indicated the empty chairs that he expected Tom and Severus to take.

They heard some of the staff as they gasped in surprise and so did most of Slytherin house. Harry still didn't reply, neither Severus nor Tom move from their positions. Minerva inhaled deeply and knowing that Dumbledore just handled Harry wrong. He was a King, not an average student any longer, and needed to be treated as a King. "Your Majesty, I formally welcome you to our school. The staff and I look forward to working with you and your mates. Please share, with us, in this meal."

Harry turned and faced Minerva as she was speaking. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall, for the warm welcome. I am looking forward to working with you and the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Allow me to introduce my mates, Prince Thocomerius Vintilă Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen (Tom bowed) and Prince Constantin Șerban Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen (Severus bowed). My Chief Council, Radu Popa, my Foreign Affairs Minister, Vlad Popa. The head of my personal guard Alexander Cercel. My Chief of Security Hadez will arrive later today." Normally Harry wouldn't have done the introductions, but since they didn't bring anyone to do it, Harry decided he would introduce them, as he wanted to see the look on Dumbledore's face.

Minerva glared quickly at Dumbledore, who was behind her at the center of the head table. It appeared he wasn't going to follow the opening ceremony they had worked out. "We are honored to have you as our guests. If you would kindly take your seats." She knew that normally a gift was presented. Dumbledore had one he was to present but it seemed the man wasn't going to follow through with what was planned.

Harry nodded his agreement and together the men went to their seats at the Head Table. Flitwick having to cast a spell to expand the table and summon chairs for Vlad, Radu, and Alexander. Harry took his seat and the rest sat down. Dumbledore finally spoke, "Harry, I would like to talk to you in my office afterward."

Radu got up and walked to the center of the table he leaned in and not so quietly said, "you will address his Majesty correctly. You will follow protocol. You will recognize my King and show him proper respect. Do you understand me?" 

Dumbledore looked down the table to Harry, who still hadn't acknowledge Dumbledore's words and responded, "I have known him since he was a baby, I am sure we can do away with formalities." He heard the intake of breaths from everyone. Harry rose from his seat, as did the rest of the royal party and he started walking away. "Where do you think you are going, Harry?"

"We are leaving." Vlad responded. "I am sure the Ministry will be interested in this." Once outside of the great wooden doors to Hogwarts Vlad smirked. "Well, that went exactly as we expected."

"Yes it did. He will be making an appearance at the Ministry and they will be sending us an invite for a formal apology tomorrow." Radu smirked. "I did, however, enjoy that."

"Our rooms ready in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Hezak was able to secure all of the rooms." Alexander answered. "He already did a thorough sweep and had guards around the town."

Harry took Tom and Severus' hands. "Good night for a walk." He paused. "Did we bring a pensive I want to review our memories of this."

"We did." Radu replied.


	14. Tom's Tale

As they walked towards Hogsmeade, Harry said, "I believe we have some time tonight to hear Tom's tale."

"Harry, most of the story you already know from our when we spoke about your tale."

"True, but there is a lot missing." Harry answered. "We will also be doing Severus' at some point too."

Severus didn't reply, as he took hold of Tom's arm. "I would also say there isn't much to tell, but I think we need to speak of it. As Harry told his tale, we need to tell him ours." 

"When we get to our room?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Harry answered. "Do we want to stop at Honeydukes?" He knew the answer already but figured it would be better to ask them.

"Please. I would love to get some of their dark chocolate." Tom gave him a slight smile.

"You know my answer." Severus, the resident chocoholic replied.

Harry grinned and started to head to Honeydukes. "I will make sure it's clear." Alexander informed them. He headed for Honeydukes. 

"We will be heading to the Ministry as soon as we get you to the hotel." Vlad stated.

"Push for the lack of customs." Harry ordered.

"We will." Radu gave him an evil grin.

___________________________________________________________________

They were settled into bed, "Tom's turn to tell his tale." Severus grinned from in between them. He was snuggled down under the quilt with his head laying on Harry's arm.

"I am not sure where exactly to start so I will begin with the first time I met Dumbledore. Now, my life before meeting him was normal considering I was a wizard in a muggle orphanage. I didn't really have any friends, as most of the kids were bullies, not that I blamed them. I mean we would be marched out in front of people and picked apart, we would get all kinds of reason for us not being adopted, so kids would have to compete to see who would be adopted. I usually avoided it. So I wasn't the Matron's favorite because of it. She also was very religious and thought I was a demon because of my accidental magic. At the time I didn't know it was that. So anyway, Dumbledore shows up but he was weird, well weirder for him anyway. He started asking me weird questions about my accidental magic and if I knew how I was left at the orphanage."

"What type of questions?" Harry asked.

"Things like did I hurt anyone or animals? Said that if I did, he would understand because it would be accidental." Tom looked at them. "I thought the man was nuts. So I tried to explain how the adoption process worked. I don't think he understood it."

"He wouldn't have. To him, he wouldn't understand why muggles would want kids to look a certain way based off of what they wanted." Severus explained. Blood adoptions prevented a lot of issues in the magical world, in regards to children looking like a parent or part of the family.

"After a few silent breaks, he finally explained about magic and how I am invited to attend Hogwarts." Tom explained. "Now this is weird after I spoke to others, they all got escorts to Diagon Alley to buy their supplies, I didn't."

"He told me you declined. Actually, he tried to show me a memory of you declining but it was weird." Harry said. "That part of the memory wasn't clear like the others were." 

"He tampered with it." Severus explained. "It is the only way that would be like that, another sign is if the color of the edges were off like they were faded." 

"Figures." Harry responded.

"I got myself to Diagon Alley after he explained that I will be going on a scholarship. Later, I learned that I could have gone to the goblins and explained I was an orphan, it's a law that they will test an orphan for free, so if I had done that or a professor had taken me, I would have found out sooner I was a Gaunt." Tom sighed "I think he did it on purpose. I look too much like a Gaunt for him not to know that."

"I agree." Harry and Severus told him. They pulled Tom closer and forced him between the two of them. They held Tom for a few minutes as the man soaked in their comfort.

"Now, you know I got into Slytherin, and there was no debate about that. Now during my first two years, I had a rough time, being a muggle-born in the house of Salazar Slytherin wasn't fun. Dumbledore didn't make it easier too. He was my Severus Snape, as it were. I could do nothing right in his class, he would try to find ways to take points off, insult me. It was during my third year that I heard some other students talking about finding out they had a vault at Gringotts. So first Hogsmeade weekend, I skipped over and took the test. Well, that just opened a can of worms." Tom said.

"What happened?" Severus asked. 

"Turned out I had a lot of family. They showed up at Hogwarts, demanding answers. Wondering why I didn't get the Inheritance Test done. Dumbledore talked his way out of it sweetly, Dippet backed him up. Now word leaked out that I was a Gaunt."

"The pure-bloods in Slytherin must have loved that after how they must have treated you." Severus remarked.

"Yes, I suddenly was very popular, and when they learned I was a Parseltongue, that just sealed my fate with the Slytherins and Dumbledore. To Dumbledore, I was evil incarnate." Tom sighed. "That man really has no clue what he does to children when he plays games with their lives."

"He does, he just doesn't care as long as they fall in line as his pawns." Harry answered. "He made it seem that by your third year you had total control over Slytherin and already had a following." 

"No, my third year was acceptance and making friends with a few people but no one that I trusted. I started to spend my holidays in Romania after that. Now that got Dumbledore all worked up. He didn't know I was going to Romania, my family just said we were going on holiday." Tom said.

"When I returned for my fourth year, I was more polished because of the family, you know how they are."

"Oh very well." Severus and Harry answered. They understood exactly what Tom meant. They had spent hours learning manners and customs concerning family and what was expected when you when appeared at court.

"So suddenly I become Salazar Slytherin reincarnated, which set Dumbledore off on a tirade when he heard one of my fellow year mates calling me Sal. So I received a lot of detentions with Dumbledore where he tried to reform me by giving me lessons on muggles."

"Lessons on muggles?" Harry asked.

"Yes, apparently I didn't know anything about them."

"You grew up in a muggle orphanage." Severus looked confused.

"I know, but now that I look back on it, I believe he was hoping I would take out that Dark Lord Grindelwald. I started at Hogwarts in 1938, Dumbledore dueled him in 1945."

"Like he wanted me to do with you." Harry said.

"Yes, but as we discussed, I think he also wanted Severus to do it before he set up the Potters. I think he was counting on Severus, being a half-blood in Slytherin to actually want to fall under his spell, in a way Severus did after that night but it was already too late." Tom explained.

"I think Severus should have been in Ravenclaw." Harry added.

"I agree, now don't you think it's strange that the hat wanted you in Slytherin but you went into his house instead? I think he felt after two failures being in Slytherin, as I believe I should have also been in Ravenclaw, he changed his plans around." Tom said.

"I believe you are correct, as the hat did want me in Ravenclaw, but I fought it for Slytherin. I have no idea why I wanted Slytherin either." Severus remarked.

"Now my fifth year is when things get interesting. After spending the last two years with our families, you know I was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. I was already top of my class and actually was the top in the school. I started to get a few followers, based on my ideas of getting our worlds separated, creating magical orphanages and things I still believe we need. Slughorn was and is a lousy teacher, he had his pets and I was one of them. At the time I didn't think it was strange he gave me that book on Horcruxes. I also realize now, that there had to be compulsion charms on the book because I would have never have made a Horcrux without researching it more. I never rely on one book to give me information or even rituals." Tom explained.

"Do you think he did it so that he could get control over you?" Severus asked.

"I am not sure. I mean the Muggle war was raging. We had blackouts in the Muggle areas, air raid sirens would be going off in London. It wasn't a good time. I knew I wasn't the only one afraid of dying." Tom explained. "We would be at King's Crossing Station and see the wounded being shipped off someplace, sometimes they died while they were waiting." 

Tom stared off into space for a bit, Harry ran a hand down his side, as Severus snuggled into him. "I didn't mean to kill Myrtle, I just found the Chamber a month before. I would go down there to escape from everyone. I was coming out of the entrance and ran smack into Myrtle, Annie was behind me and that is how she died. I already had started the ritual but I chickened out, it was an accident that I made my first Horcrux."

"After that, it was easy to make my next one. I did it shortly after I left Hogwarts. I honestly don't know how I wasn't already killing people while I was in Hogwarts after I made my first one, I really started to spread my ideas. I even started to take the pure-bloods ideas as my own. Dumbledore wasn't as much of a pain after that." Tom said. "I should have realized then that something was off."

"Well at least you didn't fall for killing Dark Lord Grindelwald, if you did, he would have made sure to kill you." Harry responded. "Look at how much time he has spent working on me killing you now."

"He is going to be after you." Tom said. "He won't like the fact that you and Severus have escaped his grasp."

"No, but we got mad skills." Harry responded. "Also, we have the Ministry backing us, he doesn't." 

"That is true. Even though the Ministry is fickle, he doesn't control it any longer. Wizengamot will be interesting when it starts up again. Does he know he isn't the Chief Warlock any more?" Severus asked.

"No, it hasn't been released as of yet, we are going to release it that day while we're in session. I want to remember the look on his face when he realizes he isn't Chief Warlock any longer." Harry explained.

"Lucius is going to enjoy it also." Tom grinned. 

"He might know something is up if you don't show up at Hogwarts that day." Severus remarked.

"No, I have been watching him, on the opening day of Wizengamot, he comes to breakfast then goes and spends an hour in his office or quarters before heading out." Harry told him. "So I will leave when he does. We're going to be using shadow walking to get to the Wizengamot. Figure freak them out a bit." 

"Tomorrow?" Severus asked. 

"That will be interesting. You know he will want to refuse to make amends tomorrow. I believe I will have to threaten to close Hogwarts or turn it private."

"Turn it private, it will drive the Ministry and the old fool nuts." Tom grinned at the idea.

"That is what I was thinking. We have enough educators to handle anyone who follows him out the door." Harry stated.

"I don't think many will leave. He will want to get Sybill out." Severus said. "He won't want her to give away the prophecy. The rest will most likely stay, so you might have to do a privacy contract with them to not share any information with him." 

"Good point." Harry smiled at Severus and he noticed, as he was sure Tom did too, that Severus was getting a bit more confidence in speaking his thoughts or ideas to them. "We have a long day tomorrow, let's enjoy us before bed and we will continue Tom's story tomorrow night."

"I do like that idea." Tom stated as Harry kissed him.

_______________________________________________________________________

"This is going to be fun." Tom told Severus as they rode the lifts down into the Ministry. 

"I know I am going to enjoy it." Severus remarked. 

Harry turned his head and looked at his mates. "Don't make me laugh too hard in there." 

"We will try." Tom answered him. 

They exited the lift and headed for the Wizengamot. Everyone moved aside as they made their way and Harry kept his eyes straight ahead but he could hear the whispers of Harry Potter and Severus Snape. He refrained from smirking. 

They entered the Wizengamot and Harry glanced around, seeing Lucius with Minister Fudge, Madam Bones, and Dumbledore in the middle of the room proceeded towards them. He stopped twenty feet from them and waited. 

"I present his Royal Majesty Gheorghe Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen." Radu stated. "Prince Thocomerius Vintilă Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen and Prince Constantin Șerban Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen." 

Madam Umbridge stepped forward, curtsied and began the introductions. "Minister Cornelius Fudge (who bowed), Madam Amelia Bones (curtsied), Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore." Who didn't move until Madam Bones elbowed him and then he bowed. "Minority Leader Lucius Malfoy (bowed)." 

Dumbledore got elbowed again. "I must beg forgiveness Harry for offending you last night." He stopped as he heard a few intake of breaths. "It's Harry Potter."

Lucius was shaking his head in denial at the man's arrogance. He stepped forward. "Your Royal Majesty Gheorghe Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen, I beg your pardon for the grievous insult delivered by my fellow wizard, we welcome you to the Wizengamot."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy. I accept the formal apology and the welcome to the Wizengamot."

"Harry, is this really necessary." Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes twinkling away.

Harry turned and faced the man. "I am unaware of why you feel you can keep insulting me and my people. If you do not cease I will claim what is mine." 

"Harry, come I have known you since the day you were born."

Severus exchanged a look with Tom. They actually couldn't believe the man was so arrogant to think Harry would allow this to slide and just cave because the old coot was asking. They wondered what Harry was going to do. "I am a King, not an unruly child you can try to pacify. If you do not cease I will take action, this is your second warning." 

"Your Majesty I am sure that the Headmaster is just used to you as his student." Fudge tried to smooth things over. He knew if Dumbledore pushed it the vampires would do something. He had been warned a few different times by a variety of his advisers that the Peace Treaty they had with the Vampires had harsh penalties for failing to meet the requirements, and one of the biggest requirement was respect of their royal family. "Albus, perhaps we should move forward with our presentation." 

Umbridge handed a package to Fudge that they had seen Percy hand to her. Percy was clearly surprised to see Harry here and was still staring at him after he gave Umbridge the gift. "To welcome you to the Wizengamot, we present you with this gift." Fudge handed the gift to Harry.

Alexander stepped forward and took the package, he turned and faced Radu, who opened it. Radu pulled out a colorful robe that members of the Wizengamot wore. He presented them to Harry. "Your Majesty." 

Harry turned and Radu slipped the robe over the robes Harry was already wearing. Dumbledore decided at that time to say, "now as you have accepted the robes, why don't you head on back to Hogwarts. I have some business to settle in the Wizengamot and I will speak to you when I return."

"I am putting in my claim for Hogwarts. Since it's clear the Headmaster doesn't recognize my authority, I am revoking his. He is now unwelcome at Hogwarts." Harry spoke. Several voices broke out, all wondering if what Harry did was even possible. "As the full owner of Hogwarts, I am claiming my rights."

"I am sure we can talk about this." Dumbledore spoke in what he called his soothing tones. One he used to get people to relax and listen to him.

"Do shut up Albus, you are digging yourself into a deeper hole." Madam Bones told him. "Your Majesty, while I agree you did give two warnings and you received an insult for the third time, perhaps we can speak about keeping Albus Dumbledore on as Headmaster." 

"Why?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean why?" Fudge demanded and was going to say more when Lucius nudged him. 

"I am not sure if you are aware of the political situation in regards to a certain man, but we need the Headmaster to stay at Hogwarts." Madam Bones said.

Vlad stepped forward and started to whisper in Romanian to Harry. They went back and forth for a few minutes. Now while they were speaking in Romanian, Radu cast a spell so that while Vlad was saying, "so far, it's going the way we want. If we push him out now, however, the populous will not support us. Granted they have been unhappy to learn some of the truths last week, but they still fear Voldemort."

"I agree, and we look good if we bend a bit, seeming to want to work with them." Harry answered. 

"Yes, and this will also be leaked out, another way of making him look bad and you look good." Vlad bowed his head.

Now what anyone with a translation spell heard was. "They do fear that wizard. He is a bit insane and has been killing muggles and doing raids."

"If we allow the man to stay, he will need to recognize my authority and that I am the King." 

"I agree, and Radu and I will make sure to remind him of your status." Vlad bowed head. He turned and faced the Ministry people. "His Majesty has agreed, Headmaster Dumbledore will be allowed to attain his position, however, he must respect his Majesty's title and those of his mates." 

"I agree." Dumbledore responded, clearly fearing he had indeed lost Hogwarts. "Now, why don't you-" Harry inhaled and glared, stopping Dumbledore from speaking again.

"Your Majesty, why don't you follow me to your seats, we have a group set up for you." Lucius stepped forward. 

Harry walked towards Lucius and followed the man to their seats, once seated, he waited until everyone was in their proper place, except for Dumbledore who had his back to him as he spoke to Fudge and Madam Bones. Harry quietly said to Lucius, "he is an idiot."

"I agree, when do you want to remove him from his position as Chief." 

"I was going to wait until the official first session but he pissed me off. It will be done as soon as this session starts formally. Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Lucius responded. 

Harry tilted his head towards Tom, who leaned in close. "We are doing it now."

"I thought so, the man is an idiot." 

Severus gave him a smile of support. He knew what Harry was going to do. Harry returned the smile. They remained quiet until everyone was in their proper seats, Dumbledore sending Harry a pensive look, which Harry ignored. "I call to order this emergency session of the Wizengamot." Dumbledore pounded his gavel. "Since we have addressed the issue, we are going to dismiss the session."

Vlad leaned forward. "He is anxious to get back to Hogwarts to speak to you. He wants to get you back to Hogwarts and make sure you don't leave." 

Harry rose from his seat. "I do not believe we have settled the issue. You haven't once apologized, while others have apologized for your rude behavior. Do you intend to keep insulting me?" 

"My dear boy-" They heard groans around the Wizengamot. 

Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Mr. Dumbledore, I am not your boy. I am the Royal Majesty Gheorghe Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen of the Craiovești, Brâncovenești, Știrbei, and Bibescu families of the House of Bogdan-Muşat. You will refrain from calling me my boy or any other name. You will respect my title as you expect us to respect yours." 

Dumbledore seemed rattled for a few seconds before he spoke. "I do apologize, your Majesty." Harry sat down. "Now as I was saying." He got a cough and turned his head to look at Madam Bones, who mouthed apologize to him. "I do apologize for not respecting your position and title, and you are welcomed at Hogwarts." 

Harry tilted his head and Dumbledore continued, "we will close this session and will meet on the 14th for our first session barring any emergencies." He pounded his gavel and started to rise and make his way to Harry, only to be blocked by Harry's guards.

Harry rose from his seat as Severus and Tom stood next to him. "Harry?" Tom asked.

"He is hiding something else. Something we need to find out about." Harry told them. "Some big secrets."

"I agree." Radu said from beside them. "We need to do more digging into his past."

"Let's get out of here before he finds a way around my guards." Harry said and turned and headed for the door. "He is going to be a monster when we get to Hogwarts."

"Yes, he is." Vlad agreed.

"Severus, Tom, you aren't to meet with him by yourself. Alexander, they are to have their own guards, they aren't to be along with Dumbledore ever." Harry ordered.

"Already assigned." Alexander responded. 

Once they were back in their quarters at Hogwarts, Harry pulled them close to them. "We are fine." Severus told him. "How about you?"

"You mean how many times did I need to count to ten to keep from killing the man?" Harry asked. He let them go and went to his usual seat. 

"He certainly was clueless." Tom said. "I wonder if he did that on purpose?" Tom summoned some tea for them 

"I think so." Severus answered. "He seemed to want to watch your reactions." 

"I had wondered about that. I think he was aiming to get Harry to lose his temper. Do you think he is trying to get back guardianship?" Tom asked.

"He is going to work on trying to get control over us. Tom is the unknown factor and he will work on trying to figure out how to get control of all of us. I am expecting him to call me numerous times into his office, too bad for him they won't be private chats." Harry took his tea from Tom. "I am still trying to figure out why he really ended this emergency session like he did."

"Do you think he knows about the seats and is wanting to stop the change so he has time to get control over you?" Tom asked as he sat down.

"No, that was easy to see, the fact he wants control over all of us. It was something else." 

"He did seem surprised when you gave him your full title." Severus told them. "He actually stopped speaking for a few seconds." 

"That is it." Tom stated. "He never knew who you truly were. I bet he thought you weren't really a King."

"He knew my foster or adoptive parents. He had to have seen that Lily was never pregnant." Harry said.

"Not really. Remember James was an Auror, and while they were in the Order, James and Lily were also starting their careers, and the Ministry doesn't give trainees a break, and Lily was just starting her career there too. Now when Alice announced she was pregnant, Lily and James announced it a week later." Severus told them. "Alice and Lily were best friends."

"That is weird." Harry responded. "Best friends getting pregnant at the same time."

"Yes, and shortly after that Lily quit her job, the prophecy was given in February. They went into hiding. No one saw them and the few that did I bet that they were memory charmed. How hard do you think it would be to memory charm Black? They weren't speaking to Lupin, they believed he was the traitor. Pettigrew wasn't much better in the brains department." Severus took a sip of his tea. "Now, we just need to figure out how they got you."

"They didn't speak of it in their journals but that theory does also explain why Lily never mentioned anything to do with being pregnant. Yes, she wrote about stuff after I was-" Harry stopped speaking and thought for a few minutes. "The date, the first time she mentioned me wasn't until almost the end of August."

"Now that is interesting, what new parent doesn't brag about their kid? Not writing about being pregnant doesn't make any sense either." Tom said. 

"I agree."

"Dumbledore might have known but he might not have realized which baby he took." Severus said. "I mean there were a lot of orphans during that time frame."

"That is also true. I mean we know who I am, we just don't know how I became Harry Potter. I wonder if that is part of his secrets? He has a lot of them, some are buried deep." 

They heard a knock on their door. "It's him." Harry told them.

"Can we ignore it?" Severus joked.

"He is going to be a pain about this. Let him in Tom and let's get this over with." Harry remained seated as Tom escorted Dumbledore into the room. "Sire, Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Thocomerius." Harry replied. 

"My boy." 

"Headmaster, properly." Tom warned him. 

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore moved and went to take a seat, but Tom stopped him by putting a hand on Dumbledore's elbow, forcing him to remain standing. "Yes, of course. I was wondering if we may speak."

"Properly, I will not remind you again." Tom told him. 

"Your Majesty, I was wondering if we may speak." Dumbledore gave him a slight smile.

"Certainly." Harry replied but made no indication for Dumbledore to sit.

"May I be seated?" 

"Albus." Severus warned before Tom interfered. "Please, this was covered at Wizengamot."

"I am aware it was Severus, however, this is Hogwarts and we aren't formal here." Dumbledore turned back to Harry. "I am wondering why you left the protection of your relatives."

"Get out." Tom said. 

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore turned and faced Tom.

"You heard me, we have asked you numerous times to respect our King, and you have selected to disregard each warning and ignore what we have asked for. You will now leave." Tom answered.

"I see, so you are the one in charge and I need to address you instead of Harry." Dumbledore stated. "Very well, what are you doing to protect Harry?"

"Headmaster, get out of my quarters, if you can't follow simple manners in regards to protocol and instead repeatedly insult me and my mates, I will have you escorted out. I am in charge, not them. I was trying to refrain from commenting in hopes you would understand or even grasps the simple concept of respecting my title." Harry stated.

"My boy-" Dumbledore didn't get any further.

"Alexander, we have someone who needs to be shown out." Harry said 

Alexander came out of one of the side doors. "Your Majesty." Alexander bowed and faced Dumbledore. "Please follow me." 

"I am not leaving." Dumbledore stated. "This is my castle and I will get answers."

"You can leave the easy way or the hard way. If it's the hard way I will be bringing you to the Ministry and I am sure his Majesty will follow through with removing you as headmaster." Alexander stated.

"Harry, we need to talk, you know why." Dumbledore stated.

"You won't be speaking to him until you treat my King with respect." Alexander stood between the two of them. "Hard way or easy?" 

"I will be going." Dumbledore responded. "We will speak later."

As soon as the door was closed, they felt the wards being adjusted. "Does he think that will work?" Tom asked.

"I hope he doesn't." Severus answered. 

"Alexander let Vlad and Radu know about this, have them send messages to the Ministry. I am sure they will enjoy it." Harry remarked. "Tom, Severus I believe we have some potions to make."

"We do?" Severus asked, he didn't mind brewing potions but he wasn't aware they were going to be making any.

"Yes, it's time Dumbledore got a taste of his own medicine. Why else would I have picked up all those lemon drops last night?" 

Severus laughed. "I had wondered."


	15. Starting Point

They spent the night working on some of the prank potions that Fred and George sent over. Severus was admiring their work and as they were letting the lemon drops absorb the potions, Severus asked, "do you think they would want to become apprentices?"

"Ask them. I know they love working on potions and if they had their masters it would give them more respect in the business world." Harry really hadn't spoken to the twins much in the last month, but he knew they would make an appearance soon. Especially if Dumbledore pulled in the whole Weasley family to try and bring him to heel.

"I will." Severus picked up one of the potions. "Shame Umbitch is gone." He liked the idea of turning her green, like a frog.

"Oh, she is going to be enjoying some of these. I believe Radu and Vlad mentioned shadow walking. I am sure she will experience it." Harry responded. 

"Lucius would be able to provide a memory or two regarding anything we do to her." Tom stated. "We should get in touch with him. Dumbledore will be making our life harder here. He wasn't happy with what happened in Wizengamot or tonight." Tom knew the old fool would do something stupid, he just hoped they wouldn't be hurt by it. He was also wondering when he was going to drag Granger and the Weasleys down to their quarters.

"Write him a letter, I will have one of our people deliver it. I don't want to take a chance that he is going to start reading our mail." Harry started cleaning up the potion lab. He made a face. "That man is trying to fool with the wards again."

"What is he trying to do?" Severus asked, putting away his knives. He wasn't really surprised, Dumbledore liked to play with the wards all the time, usually causing more issues that at the end of the year they had to fix. 

Harry felt the wards for a few minutes. "It seems he is trying to add some wards to prevent us from using our skills, but he is messing with the basic protection wards. I am going to have to fix them later tonight or they will crash by the end of the week."

"Idiot." Tom remarked. 

"Personally, I am have been enjoying the idea of duct tape over his mouth." Harry told them, causing them to laugh.

______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning the three of them headed towards the Great Hall with Radu, Vlad, and Alexander ahead of them and some of the guards behind them. "This is going to be interesting." Harry remarked before they entered the Great Hall. They made their way to the Head Table. Harry looked and noticed they were one chair short. 

"I believe he expects you to sit with the students, Sire." Radu said, in Romanian.

"Not happening." Harry replied back, in Romanian, and taking a plate transfigured it into a chair and sat down.

"Mr. Potter, you need to take a seat with your house." Professor McGonagall informed him. At a warning glare from Vlad, she added, "Your Majesty."

"Since when do professor sit with students?" Harry asked, in his, I am the King tone of voice, as everyone else took their seats. Severus was on Harry's left, Tom on his right.

"Professor?" McGonagall questioned, a bit surprised.

"Yes, he is the other defense professor. Professor Dumbledore had him take the new defense professorship." Radu said. "It was part of the contract that also attained Prince Thocomerius as your Defense Against The Dark Arts class."

"Yes, I remember now. I didn't connect the names. I do apologize, your Majesty." McGonagall said. "I will get the class schedule to you after I work around your classes."

"He has his OWLs and NEWTs already Minerva. Please do not call me your Highness, we have been friends for too long." Severus spoke for the first time. "The results would have been under his real name." He watched her face for a few seconds and realized they still hadn't accepted Harry as Gheorghe Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen, his true name. Severus wondered briefly if anyone would catch how he worded that.

"Do we need to call you by your royal name, Severus?" Filius asked. He was enjoying seeing them squirm. He noticed Poppy was too. They had worked hard to hide Harry's secrets. 

"No, Severus is fine, unless Harry decided differently." Severus answered. He bowed his head towards Harry. He knew that Harry wouldn't make him use any name.

"Whatever you wish, Severus. Same with Thocomerius." Harry answered. 

"Yes, the other defense class professor, which name do you plan on using, your Highness?" Minerva asked. She was wondering where Dumbledore was. 

"Professor Potter, same as Harry and Severus. My first name I know is a bit harder for English speakers, so Tom will work, I do not mind being called Tom, as long as people remember who we are, and respect that." Tom answered. He watched as Minerva looked confused for a second and recovered.

"I am sure we can arrange that." Minerva responded. They all stopped talking as Dumbledore entered with Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"Harry." They all yelled and ran up to the Head Table to greet Harry, only to be stopped by the guards. 

Harry didn't speak as the guards stood between them. "Harry, what is going on?" 

"You will speak to our King with respect, using the proper title and manners." Radu said from his spot. Harry could tell the man was getting annoyed with the games Dumbledore was playing with them.

"We're his best friends. Harry tell him." Granger stated.

"Five points from Gryffindor for lack of respect for a professor and royalty, detention with Mr. Finch." Severus stated.

"Git." Weasley mumbled, but those close by heard him.

"I’ve been called worse by better." Severus said. Several of the Slytherins were going to remember that line, he knew. "Five points from Gryffindor for lack of respect for a professor and royalty, detention with Mr. Finch." 

"We have been friends with Harry since his first year." Ron Weasley whined.

Harry inhaled deeply and spoke carefully. "I am a professor here, I am a King, I will not allow you to show me any disrespect." 

"Professor?" Dumbledore looked at Minerva. He had forgotten about the contract for the new defense instructors with realizing Harry was back. He was still trying to figure out how Harry found out who he was. He had thought he put a bind on this his creature inheritance and that the blood adoption he forced the Potters to do would have stopped him from becoming a vampire.

"He is the new Practical Defense Professor. He has passed his NEWTs." Minerva wasn't happy with what Dumbledore did. She knew he did it on purpose. They had a staff meeting last night to discuss this new development and Minerva wasn't surprised that he ignored what everyone said. She was going to be speaking to her lions regarding treating Harry correctly. She didn't want to lose the house cup because they didn't treat the King with respect.

Granger and Weasley made to move around the guard. When they were stopped, again, Granger said, "we can sit with his Majesty. We are his best friends." She looked at Harry with her air of superiority rearing its head, as she shook her head. 

Harry knew it was a sign of Granger being annoyed. She didn't like that he already took his NEWTs, and she really didn't like that he was a King, but he noticed, in their shadows, that they wouldn't mind using his name to better themselves. "You will sit at Gryffindor table." Minerva stated. 

Tom was watching Dumbledore closely. The man had a few more tricks up his sleeve and Tom knew they would hear about at least one in a few seconds. He started counting and at six, he got the honor of hearing just how stupid Dumbledore was. "I wasn't aware it was you I hired, Harry. I thought I was hiring someone with years of experience. You aren't old enough to be able to teach."

"That is fine. We will be leaving tomorrow then." Harry stood up, as Vlad hissed a warning about respect. "I will be speaking to the Ministry about turning Hogwarts private, and I will expect your resignation before I leave. Good morning." Harry waited long enough for Severus and Tom to stand before starting to exit the Great Hall.

Thankfully due to vampire hearing they could hear Minerva saying "Albus!"

"Your Majesty." Dumbledore spoke softly, but the students had been quiet for a while now, enjoying the show. Especially the Slytherins, they couldn't believe the old fool was being so stupid. Harry stopped, turned and faced Dumbledore. He waited. "I do apologize again. I am sure Professor McGonagall can provide you with the class schedule."

Granger and the two Weasleys' were looking at Dumbledore in surprise. They really weren't expecting the old fool to back down. "Professor McGonagall, if you could give it to Vlad or Radu at your earliest convenience I would appreciate it." Harry exited the Great Hall. "I do think it's time to pay a visit to Gringotts."

"What did you see?" Tom asked. 

"It seems he tried a marriage contract. It's still opened, he is hoping to get it back before I find out about it. It was between Ginny Weasley and me, while Severus has one, between Lupin and him, with both of us submitting to our respective partners. I want to find out how it was done." 

"I do too." Severus snarled. 

Tom grinned. "You know if they are opened, and made illegally, which we know they were, we can have some fun with them. You see, if you call on magic to judge them as false, there will be punishment granted. The names of the punished will take the place of your names."

"I love your mind." Severus and Harry told him. 

"You need to speak to the Ironclaw anyway. He said the man tried to get into your vaults." Radu reminded him.

"True, very true." Harry grinned. "Tomorrow we might be able to make it so that man never wants to step into the Great Hall ever again. Vlad, did you put those lemon drops in his office?"

"Yes, I believe it will be an interesting day for the man. By the way, is there a dimmer switch on his robes?" 

"Oh, that gives me an idea." Severus remarked, when they looked at him, waiting for him to tell them he said, "why not have him spend the week wearing all black clothing?"

"Better yet, have him believe his clothes are their normal style but let everyone see they are black." Tom said.

"Oh, yes, and I am thinking bald. Yes, bald." Harry grinned. They exited Hogwarts and made their way to Gringotts.


	16. Pranks and Gringotts

Ironclaw pulled out some more paperwork. "Sire, I will need your mates to sign these forms for them to be able to access your vaults. I will link all the vaults together so that you will get only one monthly statement. I am sure we have an owl that can handle all of the statements."

"Do you have those debit/credit cards the Muggle use?" Harry handed a copy of the marriage contracts to Radu. Harry, Severus, and Tom had already read them, Ironclaw was currently working on gathering all the account information. Dumbledore would have to marry Ginevra Weasley, and Remus Lupin would have to marry Ron Weasley. 

"Yes, we do. I will have a card issued for each of you, Sire." Ironclaw replied.

"Sire, we could have you cast judgment on both of these contracts. It would certainly be leaked out to the public and they would be forced to bond. If it gets leaked out via the Ministry, it won't be tied to you, allowing you to keep free of accusations." Radu passed the contract to Tom.

"I wonder if they will fight over who is going to be the submissive?" Tom asked. "I would love to see what they are going to do." He quickly glanced through the main parts of the contract again.

"Sire, if we released it from Gringotts, Mr. Dumbledore might believe you put us up to it." Ironclaw stated. "We could also let it out via Rita Skeeter." Ironclaw pulled out the entry logs for the Potter vaults, reflecting the different attempts by Dumbledore to get into the vaults. He handed it over to Severus, who had Vlad sitting next to him, they both began to read down the list and dates Dumbledore tried to enter.

"I think having Rita get it from the Ministry would be better. She can give the piece her quirky twist and let it out that she got the information from the Ministry." Tom suggested. "That will also keep it from being leaked that they were bogus contracts." 

"I can't wait to see their faces when they read the paper." Harry grinned. "It will be especially interesting after they have some of the lemon drops." 

"We can save this other information for later." Severus handed the list to Tom. 

"Why has he kept trying to get into Harry's vaults?" Tom asked.

"As far as we can tell, he has tried each time there was an event in Mr. Potter's life, where the Ministry tried to get involved or the Wizengamot had an upset in their voting." Ironclaw stated. 

"So he was using it as a way to see if someone else had control over the seats." Vlad asked.

"Yes." Ironclaw stated.

"Well, that is interesting. I wonder how he is going to react when I show up and take my seats." Harry smirked. 

"It will certainly prove an enlightening Wizengamot." Tom replied. "I will warn Lucius and have him be ready just in case Dumbledore tries anything."

"We will submit the changes, with our daily filings. Since we will file them with the daily filings, no one will notice."

"I wouldn't put it past him to have someone in that department to watch for the seat assignments." Severus knew Dumbledore had people in almost every department of the Ministry. "Is there a way to delay the filings to the night before?"

"Yes, your Highness, we can do that. If we sent them over with the late night daily filings, it would be under the deadline and legal." Ironclaw replied. "We could even send it to a different department, like the Muggle Interspecies Department."

"The what?" They all asked.

"It a small department that tracks muggles who marry a magical creature. I think there is only one person who works in that department, and they work only two weeks a month, otherwise, they are in the Dark Creature Relations Department, which they are also the only person who works in it." Ironclaw explained. "The Registration departments have more people and work more than the one wizard does."

"I like that idea better, it would have the official notification date as tomorrow, and it won't look like we were trying to hide it." Harry stated. 

"It shall be done, Sire. Anything else?"

"When will the contract be made public?" Radu asked.

"We will file it today, tip Rita off and I would say by tomorrow night she will have the story for the next day's morning paper." Ironclaw smiled, he was going to get a lot of honor for helping to get rid of Dumbledore.

"I look forward to that edition." Harry told him. "Ginny married to Dumbledore and Ron married to Remus, that is going to be a pensive moment when they find out."

"I am looking forward to the reveal." Tom and Severus added.

There was a knock on the door, and a goblin entered. "Mr. Dumbledore, with Remus Lupin, is here to see you."

"I am with a client." Ironclaw replied.

"We informed them, but they are very insistent on seeing you. Something about a marriage contract." The goblin answered. He started to speak gobbledygook.

Ironclaw answered him and the other goblin left. "Sire, it seems Mr. Dumbledore demanding he see me today or he will speak to our King." 

"Interesting. Shall we leave you to it?" Harry asked.

"No, Sire, he can try to speak to the King but it will be refused." Ironclaw answered. "Silverhand will let us know when Dumbledore leaves the main lobby, so you will able to get to the floo network without him seeing you here."

"Thank you." They spent several minutes in idol chit chat until they could leave.

_____________________________________________________

Harry was trailed by Tom and Severus as they followed Radu, Vlad, and Alexander into the Great Hall. There were a few of the guards behind them and they were all looking forward to seeing what Dumbledore would enter wearing for dinner. 

They entered the room to find chaos was happening. Granger and Weasley were yelling at a group of Slytherins as they were wearing green and silver clothing, their hair was dyed pink and their skin was yellow. "I know it was them."

"It wasn't us." Malfoy was yelling back at them. Pansy and Blaise were backing him up, with the rest of Slytherin House behind them. 

"It was too." Weasley screamed at them. Gryffindor was now standing behind Granger and Weasley. 

"Everyone return to your seats, now." Severus snapped out. Everyone turned and looked at them, as soon as they saw it was Severus with some vampires backing them up, everyone ran back to their seats and sat down.

"Where is the rest of the staff?" Vlad asked as they noticed none of the other professors were in the Great Hall.

"They should be here." Severus stated, "Granger, you know everyone else's business where is the rest of the professors."

"I don't know, they all left here after an elf appeared here." Granger responded. 

"We will finish dinner, every student is to report to their house afterward, Prefects will be taking attendance." Severus ordered. 

"What about us?" Weasley asked he looked over to the Slytherin table.

"It will wear off, and unless you have proof of who did it, I am not going to remove points." Severus snapped. "I will, however, remove points if you keep whining."

Once they were seated, Severus quietly spoke, knowing all the vampires would hear. "It seems as if the lemon drops worked."

"Yes, I am wondering if we can find a way to see what happened?" Harry asked, as their meals appeared.

"I wonder what they are trying to fix it?" Tom asked. 

They were almost done with Dumbledore entered, he was bald, dressed in black, however, his skin was now yellow to match his lemon drops. "That is an interesting side effect." Tom commented.

"It is, I will have to revamp the formula if we want to do it again." Severus replied. 

They watched as the rest of the staff made their way to the Head Table. Dumbledore was clearly upset. Minerva had stopped a bit when she saw Granger and Weasley but didn't ask them what was going on. Once everyone was sitting down except for Dumbledore. 

"I would like the person who pulled these pranks to provide the counters to these pranks." Dumbledore motioned to the Gryffindor table and himself. "If it's done by curfew tonight, I won't assign a detention."

Minerva scoffed at that but didn't say a word otherwise, while Filius wasn't his usual smiling self. Severus wondered what happened in the Headmaster office to make the usually happy professor seem down. "I do wonder what happened in the office." Tom quietly told Severus.

"So do I. I am hoping Phineas might be up to telling us." 

"I think he will." Harry commented. "After all, I am his great, great, grandson."

"I hope we can get a memory of it." Radu said.


	17. Dumbledore's Problem Starting

Phineas was waiting for them in Severus' main living area when they arrived. "I haven't laughed that hard in years." He informed them.

"You want to tell us what got the rest of the staff upset?" Severus asked.

"Dumbledore, being himself." Phineas answered.

Harry laughed. "I never have seen Flitwick without a smile on his face."

"Dumbledore is lucky that little man didn't start a duel with him. Dumbledore kept demanding that Filius had to know the solution, as everyone else failed. Dumbledore kept insisting it had to be a charm on his chair when that didn't work, he worked his way around every piece of furniture, paper, and book in the place. They have been in the office for over six hours when Filius bound Dumbledore to his own chair. Minerva had to calm them both down, and finally released Dumbledore."

"So they never checked his lemon drops?" Tom asked.

"Nope. He actually kept eating them, which is why you got those side effects of him being yellow. He was eating two or three at a time." 

"Interesting. I will have to modify the potion if we do it again." Severus paused. "Oh, who am I kidding, we will be doing it again."

"Interesting thing is that he was more concerned about being in the Great Hall when you arrived. It's why he finally left his office. He is, well he says, concerned about you and being under the influence of any dark forces. I think he has been listening to the Muggle-born and their Jedi movies."

"I had wondered about that. Has he had Granger and Weasleys up there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he wants them to get close to you again. He didn't mention the marriage contract, which I wondered about." 

"That is interesting. I wonder if he wants to try and get it revoked before anyone finds out about it?" Tom asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, it's a bit late for him to get it done." Severus looked over his shoulder to where Harry had started to pace. "Harry?"

"Sorry, I was thinking. Why keep them for hours in his office? It was a prank, he has never done that before. It isn't the first time he has been pranked, and won't be the last. Why? What did it accomplish?"

"It got Granger and Weasley freedom to try and find you." Severus answered. "Since all the professors were up in his office, he would have expected you to be around, without us."

"I would have been with guards." Harry stated.

"I believe he still thinks you will remain friends with them. He most likely believes that you are trying to enforce your status, in public, as required by your status. He most likely believes I am truly in charge, despite our words yesterday." Tom explained.

"I would agree. Based on his actions in regards to telling those Gryffindors to remain close to you." Phineas added.

"Interesting." Severus responded. 

"I agree. How do you think we should play this?" Harry asked.

"If you allow them to think you are their friend, they will expect you to listen to Dumbledore. I would suggest we play along, in a small bit, until you get introduced at the Wizengamot. If not, they might try something." Tom stated.

"They would. While Dumbledore isn't a brewer, Granger can follow directions and brew some of the obedience or loyalty potions." 

"True. So we play their game, while we move things into place. Tom, make Lucius aware. I am sure one of the vamps can follow you to Lucius' while we keep them distracted." Harry stated.

"He will also be busy once the marriage contract news." Tom added.

Severus grinned as Harry laughed. "I am so looking to seeing their faces."

____________________________________________________________________________

"Severus." Phineas appeared in the portrait over the fireplace.

"Phineas?" Severus was a bit surprised to see the former headmaster in his office. He knew Harry was teaching his new defense class, as Tom was also.

"Hurry to Harry's office. Dumbledore is on the way there, with Granger and Weasley. They are going to try and speak to him." 

"On the way. Can you tell Tom?"

"Yes, but it will be too late, as he has no portraits in his classroom."

Severus nodded, Alexander appeared. "Shadow Walk." Severus ordered. Severus and Alexander appeared in the shadows of Harry's classroom. Harry was in the middle of a lecture and Severus stayed hidden. He knew Harry knew they were there. Dumbledore, Granger, and Weasley entered the classroom. Harry didn't stop but continued on his lecture. 

Harry dismissed the students, and after the classroom was emptied of his students, he leaned against his desk. "Very good, Harry."

Harry didn't respond, Granger moved forward as if to hug Harry. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk. We haven't spoken for a while, and we need to speak." Dumbledore answered. 

"I see. So you bought Granger and Weasley with you for us to speak privately?" Harry asked. "I am also going to remind you, I have a title, and want you to use it."

"That is one of the issues I wanted to speak to you about. You can't allow Severus and Tom-" He looked at Granger who nodded, "to control your actions. Hermione and Ron are your friends. I have been there as your mentor."

"I am in charge." Harry replied. "I am also not going to change my stance on my policy. I am the King of the Vampires, as you want people to respect you for your titles and abilities, I expect the same from you." 

"Harry, we are your best friends." Ron tried.

Harry inhaled deeply. "Headmaster, if we keep having this battle, I will be leaving, I don't need to stay here."

"See that is the attitude we were talking about." Granger stated. 

"It's not attituded to expect respect." Harry stated. "Now if you don't mind, I do have a meeting with one of my advisers." 

"I am afraid I can't allow that to continue. I need to be your adviser." Dumbledore stated. "We need to work on becoming a team."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Alexander, have you heard enough?"

"Yes, Sire. I have already informed Vlad and Radu. They are heading to the Ministry." Alexander stepped out of the shadows. He had put his hand on Severus' arm, stopping Severus from showing himself.

Dumbledore looked a bit surprised to see Alexander, and at the news, his face paled a bit. His eyes lost their twinkle. "I am sure that isn't necessary."

"I did warn you." Harry remarked. He walked into the shadows. Alexander touched him and allowed it to appear that Alexander shadow walked Harry away. They didn't want to give Dumbledore any hint at his skills.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting down, waiting for the morning owls to deliver the Daily Prophet. He knew all the vampires would be watching Dumbledore for his reaction. The owls dropped the papers and Harry slowly opened his paper. He was going to enjoy reading about the contract.

DUMBLEDORE TO MARRY A TEENAGER!

by Veronica Tells

Imagine my surprise, when during a normal research session at the Ministry and I find a misfiled and unfilled marriage contract for Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley. The contract requires that they are married within the next six months. All we can say is congratulations to the Headmaster and his future bride. 

"WHAT?" Ginny Weasley screamed, standing up. "How did this happen? I am not marrying that old man." 

"So I guess congratulation is a bit premature?" Harry asked, calmly.

"Albus, I thought you were gay." Filius quietly asked, causing the vampires to hide their mirth.

"My office, Miss Weasley and Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore rose and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Tom leaned close to Severus and Harry. "Shall we join them?"

Harry nodded. The trio quietly made their way to the shadows and shadow walked to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was defending himself to Molly Weasley who was waving the newspaper around like a deadly weapon. "I am not sure how this happened. I didn't file it at the Ministry." Lupin was sitting in a chair, with his head in his hands. 

"My daughter is not marrying you." Molly slammed the paper onto the Headmaster's desk. 

"There isn't a lot that can be done." Arthur stated.

"I received notice that I am to marry Ron." Lupin stated.

"What?" Molly's voice was calm, too calm, like the calm before a storm. 

"I received the notice tonight. The contract has me marrying Ron. It's the punishment for the marriage contract." Lupin explained. He put his nose up. The trio shadow walked out before Lupin could smell them.


	18. Unexpected Results

Radu shadowed into Harry's office. He stayed in the shadows with Alexander. No one spoke until after dismissed the class. Radu stepped out of the shadows, he bowed. "Your Majesty, I have some interesting news."

"Good?"

"The best, Sire." 

"Get my mates, we can discuss this in our quarters." 

"Yes, Sire." Harry watched them leave this office. He shadowed down into their quarters and waited. 

___________________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting with his mates. Severus had a class with Gryffindors and Slytherins, and he was still a tad angry that Weasley was in the class. Despite Weasley not passing his OWLs, or even last year. Tom, however, was eager to hear what Radu had to tell them. 

"We have had a number of people all over the magical world. Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and the Ministry. Everyone is upset about the upcoming wedding. The Ministry was flooded with howlers." Radu grinned at the memory of a few of them. 

"So the general populous is upset, which we expected. Fudge will most likely try to ignore it." Severus took a sip of brandy laced tea.

"He was going to, however, it didn't turn out that way." Radu let out a bit of a laugh. "After several department heads came to him about Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore, Fudge had to do something. It turns out that Madam Bones had already been looking into the contract. Arthur Weasley was called into her office. He informed her he had no idea what happened that the contract was originally between Harry Potter and his daughter. That he had been informed that Harry wanted the contract and that when he signed it, he believed it as a valid contract."

"His name didn't appear on it." Tom was a bit confused. 

"I know, and that confused Madam Bones. Turns out the one that Arthur Weasley signature had been originally rejected by magic. The reason is unclear. So the contract that we saw was the second one, with Molly Weasley signing it. According to Arthur, Molly took to her bed, she barely has any magic. I guess after she returned home, the magic she expelled to floo, caused her to faint."

"So she lost most of her magic as punishment." Severus grinned, he loathed the loud mouth woman.

"Yes, now because of this, Madam Bones looked further into the second contract. Here is where we got lucky." Radu couldn't believe how much one little contract mistake could benefit them. "Together with the vast number of howlers, she is demanding Dumbledore be forced to retire. She also wants to have a full audit on Hogwarts, and a total review of the everything in Hogwarts from detention reports to the inventory. Fudge approved her request. The Board, led by Lucius, agreed and approved the request."

"So the marriage contract remains, and he is being forced to retire?" Harry grinned. "We can use that to help us."

"Yes, Dumbledore arrived, after Madam Bones got her approval. He demanded everything cease, and have the contract reviewed by the Wizengamot. It got denied."

"I believe it's time to remove him from Hogwarts." Harry looked at Radu, who seemed eager to get rid of Dumbledore. 

"What do we want to do about him using the fear of Voldemort?" Severus wondered if anyone even expected Voldemort to return. It had been almost 16 years.

"I have been thinking about that. No one has seen Voldemort. Yes, Dumbledore has been pushing that he has returned, but it's been over 2 years. Why not use it." Radu could see that his idea met with their approval.

"Use Rita to get everyone to think he has Dark Lords on his brains." Tom began to plot how Lucius could work that.

"Yes, Rita will add her twists. The Ministry will be reviewing everything to do with Hogwarts. We get Lucius to drop a few subtle hints concerning the vaults to Madam Bones." Harry paused "I still want to find a way to get Granger caught. She is in the middle of this too."

"I agree, I'm trying to figure out why she didn't get caught in the marriage contracts." Severus wondered why. Radu had a huge grin appear on his face. "You know why, don't you?" 

"She did get caught in a marriage certificate, but it hasn't been made public. It will on her 18th birthday." 

"Which is in a few weeks." Harry smirked. "Who is she to marry?"

"Apparently, Miss Granger's great-grandmother was a squib, from the Crabbe family."

"They haven't had a female born to them in almost a 100 years." Tom thought back. "Oh!"

"Exactly, there is an open marriage contract between the Crabbe and Goyle family. An Absolute Contract, with the stipulation of it being between a Crabbe female and a male Goyle." Radu was almost ready to laugh, as he had already met Crabbe and Goyle.

"I had forgotten about that. It was because of a simple bet. There was an open contract but the two Lords couldn't find a way to fulfill it because at the time there were only unmarried males in the line. They knew the contract had to be fulfilled eventually, so they made a bet. The winner got to be in charge of the contract."

"Oh, Granger is going to love that." 

"It gets worse. Under the terms of the contract, she has to stay home and raise the children. She is to be a dutiful purebred wife, based on the Victorian era when the contract was issued." 

The trio started laughing, knowing that meant that Granger would be expected to paint, sew, needlepoint, and other hobbies, but not allowed to read anything but "female" novels. She would be expected to take charge of the house elves and other things. "Wait until she finds out that Lucius is in charge of both of those families, as they are vessels to him." Tom finally informed them.

"Which means that Draco will take charge afterward, and Granger has no hope of ever being able to control her future husband."

"Yes, which is why I believe for the next few weeks, let the Ministry, goblins, and the public do the dirty work. We have Rita do her article, while we make sure to be seen doing nothing to damage Dumbledore's reputation at present. Radu, use the other to keep track of what is going on. Madam Bones I know is fair, but we need to watch Fudge and Umbridge." Harry looked at his two mates for their agreement. 

"Agreed." 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Severus was eager to head to breakfast. "You seem eager." 

"Today is Granger's 18th birthday." That got the rest of them eager to head to the Great Hall. 

The past few weeks had been interesting. The halls had been swarming with Aurors and goblins doing their audits. The Gryffindors were trying to defend Dumbledore but it was getting harder and harder as more information was being released from different sources, with the evidence printed below each article. 

Both Weasleys had been having a hard time dealing with their new marriage contracts, especially after Dumbledore failed to get them fixed. Dumbledore had been spending his days in his office or at the Ministry. Mostly trying to defend himself. 

Granger had been trying to work on building a friendship with Harry, but all she did was earn herself more points lost and detentions with Finch. She had tried to appeal to Dumbledore but he couldn't do anything because Minerva and the other Heads of Houses refused to release her. 

The first session of the Wizengamot wasn't for another week, so the man still believed he had power. No one had informed him otherwise. They were aware of Dumbledore trying to find a few to help him prevent the marriage contracts from being fulfilled, but one visit to review the contracts ended their support. 

Harry, Tom, Severus, with Radu, Vlad, and Alexander made their way to the Head Table. They greeted everyone, noticing that again, Dumbledore wasn't present. The owls arrived with the morning papers and mail. Everyone was reading their mail or paper when Goyle walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Granger, here." He thrust a box at her and walked away. 

Granger looked confused, but most of the Slytherins knew what was going on. "Congratulations, Granger, Greg. I am sure you will make a fantastic Mrs. Goyle." Draco was the first to offer his congratulations to the couple. 

"What?" Granger looked even more confused until Ginny Weasley handed her the paper. Granger read through the announcement. "No!"

"Welcome to the marriage club." Weasley bitterly told her. "You will be married before I have to marry Remus."

On the social section of the paper, about half way down was the announcement:

"Lord Malfoy is pleased to announce the marriage of one of his vessels, Gregory Goyle to Miss Hermione Granger. The marriage fulfills an outstanding marriage contract between the Goyle and Crabbe family. Miss Granger comes from the squib line of the Crabbe family, and as the first female born into the family is now able to complete the contract. The marriage will take place on the 31 October 1997, at dusk."

Granger looked sickened. "I am not marrying Goyle." 

Draco walked over to her, with Crabbe and Goyle. "You don't have a choice. A copy of the contract has been given to your family, filed at the Ministry, and at Gringotts."

"Welcome to the family." Crabbe stated. "You can call me Vincent."

"You will call me Greg." Goyle added. "My mother and Lady Malfoy will get in touch with you."

"Yes, Mother is really excited about arranging the ceremony." Draco smirked. "It's a shame you won't be able to remain at Hogwarts."

"WHAT?" Granger screamed. 

"It's an Absolute Contract." Goyle informed her. "My mother is coming at the end of the week to remove you from Hogwarts and into the house." Draco started laughing and the trio of Slytherins left behind a stunned Granger. 

Ginny grabbed Granger and started to pull her from the Great Hall. Minerva sighed. "I better go and find out what exactly is going to happen."

"I believe that is pensive worthy." Harry commented in Romanian to the vampires.

"Indeed." Severus smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry put down the paper. He was grinning. "You are happy." Severus gave him a kiss, as he took his seat next to Harry at the breakfast table. They had been avoiding the Great Hall after Granger had another fit about having to marry Goyle. "There were pictures of the wedding." 

"Is there? I do hope Mrs. Goyle and Narcissa made it interesting." Severus picked up the paper and began to read the story. He didn't try to cover his laughter when he saw the pictures. "I see Mrs. Goyle's taste hasn't improved."

***Flashbacks********************

A red-eyed Granger was sitting at the Gryffindor table when Gregory Goyle, followed Draco Malfoy, standing behind him on his right, and Vincent Crabbe standing behind on his left, approached Granger. When she looked up, Greg bowed. "I have a gift for you. It's about the traditions of marriage." He handed her a brown, worn book. "On Saturday, we can select the day of our wedding. The book explains the importance of each day."

"I'm not marrying you." Granger snapped.

"Either you pick or my mother." Greg bowed, again. 

"Granger, do yourself a favor, read the book." Draco walked away.

__________________________________________________________________

Granger was reading the poems out to Weasley duo. She couldn't believe it. "Do you think it will help?"

"Read it again. I think it might." Weaslette reasoned.

"Married in January's hoar and rime,   
Widowed you’ll be before your prime.   
Married in February's sleety weather,   
Life you’ll tread in tune together.   
Married when March winds shrill and roar,   
Your home will lie on a foreign shore.   
Married 'neath April's changeful skies,   
A checkered path before you lies.   
Married when bees o'er May blossoms flit,   
Strangers around your board will sit   
Married in month of roses — June —   
Life will be one long honeymoon.   
Married in July, with flowers ablaze,   
Bitter-sweet mem'ries in after days.   
Married in August's heat and drowse,   
Lover and friend in your chosen spouse.   
Married in golden September's glow,   
Smooth and serene your life will go.   
Married when leaves in October thin,   
Toil and hardship for you begin.   
Married in veils of November mist,   
Fortune your wedding ring has kissed.   
Married in days of December cheer,   
Love's star shines brighter from year to year."

"No, since it's September and they are pushing for it to be soon, I don't think we can use that. September is a good month based on that poem unless we can delay it until October, and use the poem against it." Weasley tried. "I don't know when I have to marry, Ginny you might be able to use the book too."

"The dates haven't been set." Weaslette snapped.

"Great. There is also a poem about the days of the week. I have already been informed the wedding can occur on a Sunday unless I select otherwise." 

"What does the poem say?" Weaslette was going to have to find her own book. She wasn't sure if Dumbledore would listen to her. She knew he was old fashioned, and kept to the older traditions, even if he didn't enforce them. 

"Monday for health,   
Tuesday for wealth,   
Wednesday the best day of all;   
Thursday for losses,   
Friday for crosses,   
And Saturday no luck at all."

"You could go with a Thursday and hope to lose Goyle." Weasley was thinking he might try it with Lupin. 

"It gets worse, the book continues saying that if the day chosen by the young lady for her wedding proved to be rainy, her life would be filled with more sorrow than joy. Snow falling on a wedding day bodes well for the happy couple, being the prophecy of great happiness." Granger lowered the book. "It even makes a reference to the Muggle tradition of marriage."

"What?" 

Granger sighed, and from memory repeated the old wise tale.

"Something old, something new,   
Something borrowed, something blue,   
And a gold dollar in her shoe."

"We have to find a way out of these contracts." All three repeated their new mantra.

_________________________________________________________________

Everyone was in the Great Hall when Mrs. Goyle and Narcissa Malfoy arrived. They were to take Granger to try on wedding dresses. "Miss Granger, I can not tell you how happy I am that you are going to be joining the family."

"Thanks." Granger muttered. "I already decided on a color and style."

"You have? Have you selected one based on the book?" Narcissa was going to enjoy this. She had already been informed of the deeds Granger and her friends had done. 

"Yes, a basic dress robe in pink."

"No, no that won't do." Mrs. Goyle waved her hand, clearly upset about the selection. "Now, the poem goes-

"Married in grey, you will go far away.   
Married in black, you will wish yourself back.   
Married in brown, you will live out of town.   
Married in red, you will wish yourself dead.   
Married in pearl, you will live in a whirl.   
Married in green, ashamed to be seen.   
Married in yellow, ashamed of your fellow.   
Married in blue, he will always be true.   
Married in pink, your spirits will sink.   
Married in white, you have chosen aright.

Now, grey is usually the color a bride should select for her going-away gown. You will also need a gown for the wedding dinner. I believe pearl will do. Don't you agree, Narcissa?"

"Yes, I do. We will have to make sure she has enough formal dress robes, some informal ones, after all, there will be numerous welcoming guests once they return from their honeymoon."

"You are correct. Well, Miss Granger, we must hurry along." 

Granger groaned but followed, she wanted to keep her magic. 

The vampires were grinning.

_________________________________________________________

"They even picked out my trousseau. Claiming that the most important item was my wedding dress. They wanted my dinner gown to be pale green, a sign of fertility. I wanted a white gown, but I got informed that I was bringing something into the marriage, and white was only worn by poorer brides as a public statement that she brought nothing with her to the marriage. I was informed my vault was going to be under Goyle's control."

"NO!" Weaslette was horrified. She knew Dumbledore was already looking into their wedding as her parents were demanding he take care of everything since he created this mess.

"Yes, and that led to another lesson on dress colors. This book is just full of the different colors and what they mean, and when they should be worn." Granger flipped opened the dreaded book. "Color of the gown was thought to influence one's future life." She read. "This is getting out of hand."

Weaslette took the opened book and read:

"White--chosen right  
Blue--love will be true  
Yellow--ashamed of her fellow  
Red--wish herself dead  
Black--wish herself back  
Grey--travel far away  
Pink--of you he'll always think  
Green-ashamed to be seen"

"They are given different messages."

"I know but I got it explained to me that it all depended on when you wore the different gowns. It's like trying to figure out theoretical physics when you can't even do simple addition." Granger huffed. "Don't even get me started on flowers."

Harry smoothed his laughter as they listened to Granger start on flowers. Neville defending his precious plants.

*****End Flashback**************

Tom looked over Severus' shoulder. "I see Narcissa and Constance made her miserable." The picture of the wedding showed Greg standing tall in a deep black flock coat, a white silk shirt, with green silk vest, black trousers, and black dress shoes. 

While Granger was clearly crying, the caption under it said, a tearful bride brings a great fortune. Granger was dressed in a white fitted bodice, a corset around her waist to get her a smaller waist, a full skirt (over hoops and petticoats). It was described as being made out of organdy, tulle, some lace, some gauze, and linen. It was the ugliest thing they had ever seen. The veil was a fine gauze, that flowed down Granger's back, while the front ended at the beginning of neck. She had on white kid gloves, they could see an embroidered hanky with her maiden initials was sticking out from her left sleeve. They knew she would be wearing silk stockings, embroidered up the front, and flat shoes decorated with bows. They could see the Goyle diamond necklace that Granger was wearing, that was a wedding present presented the day before the wedding. They knew that she had been given the Goyle family engagement ring. 

In the background, the bridesmaid, Ginny Weasley, was also wearing all white, as custom. They knew she most likely would be married in the dress. She wore a coronet of flowers. She had orange blossoms mixed in with roses. Mrs. Granger was standing behind Ginny, wearing black.

"When do Dumbledore and Weasley marry?" Tom took his seat. 

"Next week. Right before the opening session of the Wizengamot." Harry couldn't wait. The man was going down. The articles by Rita and the man's mental state were doing a lot of damage. People were coming forward with the weirdest stories about Dumbledore and his antics.

_________________________________________________________________________________

No one knew that Dumbledore, Weaslette, Lupin, and Weasley got married. They did a small ceremony up in the Headmaster's office, with no one except for the Weasley family as witnesses, and the Minister of Magic, who married them. Well, they thought, until they saw the next morning newspaper.

SECRET WEDDING CEREMONY 

by Rita Skeeter

Imagine my surprises by dear readers when I discovered that Albus Dumbledore married his child bride with Ronald Weasley marrying known werewolf Remus Lupin yesterday in a private ceremony at Hogwarts. Is there a reason for the rushed ceremony? Is one of the "brides" already pregnant? Do we hear the pitter patter of little feet? 

I, however, also wonder if it's a way to cover up the declining mental faculties of a certain Headmaster. We have all listened to the man rant and rave about a certain You-Know-You returning. Could this be a way to protect him? We are aware of how loyal those in the Weasley family is to the Headmaster. 

Could it be a way to promote his views that werewolves need to have someone protect them? Dumbledore is the one who created the bill for dark creatures registration. Is he going to use this as a way to create tougher laws for creatures? Require them to marry a wizard? 

Do we want this type person guiding our children into the future? Do we want our children to grow up in fear of a man who has been deceased for over 15 years? Do we want to get the creature population so upset with wizards that we have another war? Why are we allowing this man to control everything?

The students in the Great Hall all turned to the two Weasleys who wore guilty looks on their faces. Dumbledore had been hiding in his office and that was enough for the Hogwarts' rumor mill to go rampant.

_______________________________________________________________

Vlad and Radu shadowed into Severus' quarters. "It's over." 

"What?" Harry was a bit surprised, by the news. "What happened?"

"Fudge got really nervous about the secret wedding. It turns out when he returned to the Ministry, he spoke to Madam Bones. They had a secret meeting with the goblins, who revealed all the accounting mismanagement and theft. They were going to use today's opening session to have Dumbledore arrested. However, Dumbledore called a secret emergency Wizengamot session, using his alliance. He was going to get the marriages annulled. However, he needed to send out notices, so that it would be declared legal. He used Percy Weasley to send the notices out. Percy went directly to Fudge. Madam Bones, Lucius, Fudge and a group of Aurors arrived at the secret meeting and arrested Dumbledore for treason. Madam Bones will be adding more charges."

"That is a killjoy. I really wanted to see him ousted." Harry sat down, a bit disappointed.

"We still have a lot of work to do. You know his Order will try and get him off." Tom and Severus reassured Harry. "We also have a world to fix."

"True, very true, and we did get them exposed."


End file.
